<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вороново пёрышко by WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066037">Вороново пёрышко</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021'>WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slavic Mythology &amp; Folklore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021/pseuds/WTF_Slavonic_Mythology_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Вороново пёрышко<br/>Автор: WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021<br/>Бета: АД <br/>Размер: миди, 18367 слово<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Кощей, Ворон, Марья Моревна, языческие боги<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Жанр: авторская сказка<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Краткое содержание: а ведь предупреждал Кощей, чтобы перья бездумно не раздавал: беды, мол, не оберёшься. Однако ж у Ворона своя голова на плечах имеется<br/>Примечание: авторское трактование славянского эпоса<br/>Сиквел к миди команды WTF Koschey and Co 2018<br/>«Становление на крыло», миди команды WTF Slavonic Mythology 2019 «И тень твоя, мою обняв, уходит снова в путь», приквел к макси команды fandom Dragons 2018 «Новой сказки начало»; разрешение автора на публикацию получено<br/>Для голосования: #. WTF Slavonic Mythology 2021 — "Вороново пёрышко"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF 2021 - Текстовая выкладка G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вороново пёрышко</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-1-</strong>
</p><p><br/>Прилетела жар-птица, махнула хвостом, осветила утро вечное ясным полднем, запела звучно. Подхватили песню вирийские птицы — и вот уже весь сад защебетал, заиграл, ожил. Влад вдохнул аромат цветов невиданных, тотчас картины перед мысленным взором навеявший: о том, что было хорошего, плохого. Только о будущем он ничего знать не хотел. Невозможно обмануть предчувствие вещей птицы: впереди не ждало ничего хорошего.<br/><br/>— Любуешься? — в подтверждение невесёлых мыслей раздался за спиной глубокий голос. — И то верно: такого в Яви не встретить, а в Нави — подавно.<br/><br/>— Ирий всё же у нас находится, — напомнил Влад, не оборачиваясь: не хотел он сейчас видеть ни Финиста, ни наверняка сопровождавших его алконостов. — Здесь, конечно, тоже сад неплохой, но с моим миром несравним.<br/><br/>— Это потому, что душа у тебя чёрная, как перья, Ворон, — сказал Финист.<br/><br/>Влад повёл плечом.<br/><br/>— Главное — душа есть, а уж какова она — судить не тебе, Сокол пёстрый.<br/><br/>Оборачиваться не нужно: вздох, более громкий, чем обычно, и без того подтвердил, что собеседник в ярости.<br/><br/>«Хотя какой он, к марам с морами, собеседник? — подумал Влад и позволил коснуться губ лёгкой усмешке. — И двух фраз связать не в состоянии, прежде чем в драку полезть».<br/><br/>Пусть он и убеждал самого себя в том, что противостояние с Финистом не первым начал, и бьётся с ним в словесных баталиях просто так — скуку развеять, — да только не выходило самому себе врать. И в беду он попал не без приложения пёстрого пера соперника своего.<br/><br/>Влад ярился всякий раз, встречаясь с Финистом, сыпал остротами, втаптывал в грязь словесно, вышибал меч ученический из рук в потешных схватках, да только главного не мог переменить: в небе верх не за ним будет, там лишь хитрость да проворство уберегут от когтей острых — и то ненадолго, ведь сокол не только сильнее, но и быстрее ворона. Оттого и считается он благородной птицей хищной, а Влад — падальщиком проклятым. И пусть ни разу не пробовал он ничьего мяса в обличье птичьем, злословам дела до того нет.<br/><br/>— Отчего же? — змеёй зашипел Финист. — Могу и посудить. Али ты запрещаешь?<br/><br/>Влад фыркнул. Аромат цветов вдруг приторным показался до омерзения.<br/><br/>— Исполать, — бросил он и пошёл вперёд: по тропе, обещающей увести в подобие чащи.<br/><br/>Конечно, её в Прави не найти, нигде не скрыться, даже если душа требует. Чёрная воронья душа — по мнению Финиста и многих… слишком многих. И вовсе не этого пёстрого петуха Влад хотел переубедить… ну, не только его, если уж быть честным, а людей. Но вместо этого попал в беду — чем дальше, тем яснее это становилось.<br/><br/>Птичка коготком увязнет — всей пропасть. А Влад перья раздаривал. Кощей предупреждал, конечно, не разбрасываться ими по свету белому. Да Влад и сам видел, что люди уже не те, какими были прежде, но раздосадовался, упёрся, как обычно, и решил всем назло поступить по-своему. А теперь либо терпеть, либо к Кощею идти на поклон — неизвестно, это ли хуже. Не любил Влад признавать ошибки, виниться и в очередной раз соглашаться с Кощеевой правдой, но выхода иного, сколько ни думал, отыскать не сумел.<br/><br/>Люди. Всё из-за них. Разве они требовали платы за постой с путника в стародавние времена или отказывали в помощи кому? Нет. Каждый знал, что боги по земле промеж них ходят, и старался не ударить лицом в грязь, чаял быть пусть не ровней, но рядом. К тому же, если не правян во плоти, то чудо-юд вокруг предостаточно: и злых, и добрых, и равнодушных. Ежели к самой Моревне с добром подойти, никакой подлости тебе не сделает, ну а коли к Сварогу со злом, то осерчает, да так, что мало не покажется. А теперича иное: несправедливости творить разрешалось и даже поощрялось. Чем сильнее гадость, ближнему творимая, тем больше пожертвований в церковь нового божка принесут — того, кто якобы за любовь, но на самом деле за страдания. Поскольку пришедшее из далёких мест поветрие прямо утверждало слабость человеческую, то и вседозволенность за собой тащило неминуемо. Со слабого ведь какой спрос? Он же не помогает только из-за неё, вредит из-за неё, ворует из-за неё, душегубствует. Но так-то, в душе, хороший: в ножки перед служителем божка иноземного бухнется, молитву пред намалёванной доской прочтёт, искупление грехов якобы получит — и дальше за старое, поскольку слаб же, какой спрос с дитяти неразумного?<br/><br/>«А конец всё равно один», — говорил Кощей, смеялся весело и зло, глядя в глаза новопришедшей в Навь души какого-нибудь попа, при жизни с пеной у рта отстаивавшего явление самозванца, которого на самом деле не существовало. Некоторые винились, прощения даже пробовали просить. Только смысл? Кощей — не их выдуманный божок, за мелочи не мстит, тем паче людям. Ненавидеть и мстить кому-то — значит поднять того до своего уровня или же самому снизойти. Кощей самого себя уважать перестанет, ежели хоть раз поступит подобным образом.<br/><br/>Тропинка вывела к ручью сладкоголосому. Не источнику воды живой, но сладкой, утоляющей жажду любую, невзгоды и печали, продлевающей век человеческий, а божествам дарящей силу и бодрость. Только нельзя от забот бежать — Влад слишком хорошо понимал это, да и знал, что за таким обычно следует. А ему так и так несладко.<br/><br/>Присел он на бережок, задумался. Обронила берёзка лист. Медленно кружа, упал он на гладь водную, но не уплыл, течением уносимый. Принялся танцевать перед Владом, словно нарочно внимание привлекая. С каждым новым кругом звон в ушах нарастал. Откуда — достаточно лишь взгляд скосить, чтобы увидеть синие колокольчики.<br/><br/>— Знаю, что вышел срок твой, краса ненаглядная, — проронил Влад. — Да только не тебе я принадлежу. Выбрал я бессмертие.<br/><br/>В ответ послышался звонкий девичий смех, а в нём — сталь острая. Три года уж давно миновало, как Влад вызволил Кощея из плена Марьи Моревны. Как ему удалось, он и сам не ведал, а ежели бы кто спросил, не ответил. Хотел очень, жизни своей не жалел, всего себя положить готовился добровольно, вот и одержал победу, не прельстился красой, милее и роднее какой нет ни в одном из миров. Моревна же пообещала, что не прожить ему долго. Сам к ней явится.<br/><br/>Влад, впрочем, делать этого не собирался. А Кощей отпускать своего посланника — тем более. Правда, действовал он по-своему: как привык. Вначале уговаривал, потом убеждал, а Влад долго не соглашался: страшно уму было отпить из живого источника, бессмертие принять, так и не войдя в полную мужскую силу. Так и так время в замке кощеевом медленно тянется, а не серым волком бежит вприпрыжку. Год — за три, а то и все тридцать три. Как срок Моревны к концу подошёл, выглядел Влад всё тем же юнцом, едва двадцать лет разменявшим. И, конечно, оставаться в таком образе навечно он не горел желанием.<br/><br/>Кощей терпел долго, после всё же не выдержал. Первые капли воды живой обманом влил против воли, только потом успокоился и снова стал из своего замка отпускать. Повздорили они тогда крепко. Едва ли не навсегда. Где ж такое видано: птиц томить взаперти?! Это ещё ежели не припоминать слова самого Кощея о свободной воле! Что из того, что Влад завещан был царю Нави ещё до рождения? Да, он посланник, способный во всех мирах летать. Да, ворон-оборотень, вещий, ученик и, наверное, уже не самый распоследний чародей на свете. Да, он душу свою Кощею отдал, тем самым отцов договор с ним подтвердив. И убегать от него, тем паче с помощью смерти, не стремится. К тому ж как такое вообще устроить, коли Навь — и есть царство загробное, а Кощей — его властитель? Однако Влад — не раб, не слуга и не вороний камень в сундуке с самоцветами.<br/><br/>Год жили в замке порознь, парой слов, бывало, в день не перемолвятся. Влад, коли не было для него поручений, срывался в небо: улетал к Златоусту в Китеж-град на Белозёрье постигать науку волховскую живительную, Кощею неподвластную, или к няньке — уму-разуму учиться, или просто носился над Явью, за людьми подглядывая. Только не мог он пролететь над горем и несправедливостью, ничего не сделав. Кому просто помогал, кому перья дарил, чтобы в случае нужды на зов принестись на крыльях ветра. Не думал он тогда, что нужду люди понимают всегда по-своему. Для кого-то повод позвать его — нищета и грань смерти голодной, а для кого-то — жемчуга мелковаты и яхонты красны недостаточно.<br/><br/>С Кощеем они всё же примирились. Влад, если честно, уж и забыл, как оно вышло. Не мог он долго без него обходиться: душа болела, тоска заедала, а краски пред глазами выцветали. Кощей был тем, кто яйцо охранял, что Род в образе утицы снёс и из которого все сущее вылупилось. Знал он много, никогда с ним рядом Влад не скучал. Да и просто молча сидеть, думать о своём в его присутствии хорошо было: очень спокойно, счастливо. Он искренне наслаждался тишиной и тем, как течёт время. Мимо течёт: ни гоняться за ним, ни хватать, ни просто плыть по течению не надобно.<br/><br/>— О чём задумался, птица моя вещая?<br/><br/>Влад вздохнул, улыбнулся, поднял взгляд. Хоть и говорил Кощей мягко, а в глазах стыли синие острые искры и злость ледяная. И дураку ясно, почему и на кого. Нужно быть совсем уж невеждой, чтобы не знать, к чему роняет берёза лист в саду, никогда не увядающем. А уж кто и в который час слышит колокольчики — тем паче.<br/><br/>— О делах невесёлых птицы злокозненной, — пошутил Влад, впрочем, неудачно.<br/><br/>— Снова с Финистом сцепились?<br/><br/>— Он налетел, я лишь ответил, — уточнил Влад.<br/><br/>— Ну да, как и всегда, — вздохнул Кощей. — Ещё и всё это, — добавил он, махнув рукой. — Сидишь, как Алёнушка у омута.<br/><br/>Влад фыркнул.<br/><br/>— Моревне ты не достанешься, — сказал Кощей. — Живая вода сильнее смерти.<br/><br/>— Знаю, — ответил Влад, но подумал о том, что вот сам Кощей смерти не ведает, а в плен к Моревне угодил, и неизвестно, сколько бы там просидел без помощи. Впрочем, не всё так плохо. Таким, как они, в руки к Моревне угодить возможно, лишь смертельную рану получив, а этого Влад допускать не собирался. Когда носился по Яви птицей чёрной, ни один стрелок не смог бы его поразить, а звери и птицы хищные чувствовали, с кем дело имеют. Во всей Нави не нашлось бы никого, желающего ему зла и тем паче гибели. Нечисть любая прекрасно знала, кто он есть, и уж точно не захотела бы вызывать гнев самого Кощея. Тот и на Седьмых небесах не последним ходил. Финист, хоть и на язык остёр, и к царствию тёмному не имел касательства, а в настоящую драку не лез ни в облике человеческом, ни в птичьем: лишь потешки себе позволял, но от них разве урон быть способен? Кощей и словом про то не обмолвился, однако же Влад не сомневался, кто на самом деле приструнил всех этих алконостов, жар-птиц, сладкоголосых птичек вирийских и прочую ватагу крылатую.<br/><br/>— А тем временем совет уж начался. Правяне по местам расселись, один я хожу здесь: ищу своего вестника, — заметил Кощей.<br/><br/>— Извини, — потупился Влад. Он как-то действительно не уследил: привык уже не смотреть за временем. — Тебе следовало лишь позвать.<br/><br/>— И беседовать с бездельниками, полагающими себя шибко мудрыми? Мудёрыми даже, я бы сказал, — Кощей скривился.<br/><br/>— Но…<br/><br/>Кощей положил ему руку на плечо, внимательно в лицо вглядевшись.<br/><br/>— Хотел бы подобной компании — жил бы на Седьмом небе. Только мне ни к чему.<br/><br/>— Согласен, — проронил Влад, вставая и уже направляясь мимо Кощея по тропинке к светлому терему.<br/><br/>— Постой, — тот сильнее стиснул пальцы: не больно, но показывая силу и раздражение. — Моревна сюда дотягивается лишь чтобы о себе напомнить да меня позлить. Но тебя не она тревожит.<br/><br/>— Не она.<br/><br/>— О чем я знать должен, Влад?<br/><br/>Но тот лишь махнул головой, процедив сквозь зубы:<br/><br/>— Я сам справлюсь.<br/><br/>Не впервые заводил Кощей этот разговор. Порой Влад искренне себя ненавидел и считал трусом, от него уходя. А порой, наоборот, думал, себя перестанет уважать, ежели всё расскажет. В конце концов, не птенец он глупый — наворотив дел, под чужое крыло прятаться и ждать, пока за него всё решат и исправят. За ошибки собственные самому и расплачиваться нужно.<br/><br/>— Я дважды помощь тебе предлагал, — напомнил Кощей. — Больше не заикнусь, пока сам не попросишь.<br/><br/>Влад кивнул, на миг глаза устало прикрыв. Длинные волосы упали ему на лоб, лицо занавесили. Слов таковых хоть и следовало ожидать, однако же всё равно от них больно.<br/><br/>— Быть по сему, — глухо обронил он.<br/><br/>— Дурак, — припечатал Кощей.<br/><br/>На том и отправились на совет. А там всё было привычно и даже скучно. Отворачивалась Русь от веры предков, жаждали люди пустых обещаний да ритуалов, не желали по сердцу жить собственным умом-разумом, предпочитая чужестранцев слушать, чужой книгой и словами лживыми вдохновляться. Ну да, по указке всегда проще. За себя и близких ответственность нести не всякому под силу, много проще обвинять кого-нибудь злокозненного в собственных нечистых помыслах и поступках, нежели принять, что это ты сам по злобе своей неправильной несправедливости учиняешь. И прощения просить у кого-то невидимого, но, якобы, всемогущего всяко проще, нежели у того, кого обидел.<br/><br/>Существуй восточный бог на самом деле, небось, многие из правян на поединок его бы вызвали. Не по нраву им то, что с Русью творится. Вот только не было его, существовал лишь в головах людских, никак не в реальности.<br/><br/>«Люди восточные образами мыслят, — объяснял Кощей однажды. — Оттого столь много среди них люда учёного, всяческими чудесами умудрённого».<br/><br/>«А мы как же?» — удивился тогда Влад.<br/><br/>«В общем-то все фантазируют, но эти — в особенности, — отвечал Кощей. — Представят небылицу — и сами же искренне уверуют в неё. Их побратимы с запада ничем не лучше. Даже похуже будут, поскольку выдумку в гранит словесный облекают, зовут аксиомами и догмами, а тех, кто против них скажет, дураками или врагами объявят — это уж насколько опасным покажется».<br/><br/>«Это ж любой злыдень навыдумывает, заявит: “Истина сие”. А другие воспримут как должное? Без доказательств?» — вскинулся Влад.<br/><br/>«Так, птица моя, — покивал Кощей, — но только при условии, что у злыдня этого богатств и влияния много, а также ученики и слуги имеются. Вера пришлая только на умозаключениях основана. Ничего, по сути, кроме ловушки для разума и сердца собой не представляет. На страхе лишь держится. А потому и воплощённого божества у неё быть не может, а только нечто абстрактное, ирреальное — морок».<br/><br/>«Морок… — раздумчиво повторил Влад и внезапно смекнул: — Только не говори, будто Моревна здесь руку приложила».<br/><br/>«Нет. Ей самой происходящее не по сердцу. Никогда при всём ее норове чистым злом не являлась. Смерть сама по себе не при чём ведь, зла никому не несёт, живых Моревна искренне любит. Не будет её, Колесо Рода остановится, люди рождаться прекратят, негде и некогда им станет осмысливать свой жизненный путь. Философы же пришлые лишь судилища устраивать горазды. Потому и верят, будто именно суд ожидает душу в конце пути. Судию себе выдумали!»<br/><br/>«А Сварог?» — напомнил Влад.<br/><br/>«Что Сварог? Он не карает, Влад, чего бы люди ни утворили. Всякая душа раскаяться может лишь самостоятельно, и к Вию прийти для окончательного очищения и только позже вновь родиться в Яви, забыв прошлые поступки, но пережив их, сохранив опыт всех предыдущих жизней — тоже. Ты ведь знаешь, некоторые неплохо прижились в царстве моём, назад не торопятся, поскольку и начинать все сызнова не стремятся, — сказал Кощей. — Невозможно заставить жить правильно, нельзя добиться осознания, обрекая на боль и страдания — так лишь озлобить ещё сильнее возможно. А у пришлых всё извне происходит. Люди, будто скот, который пастухи направляют: кто на луг заливной пастись, а кто и на бойню, и плевать пастухам этим на мысли и чувства их, главное, плодились бы и размножались обильно, чтоб не жаль было резать и стричь. Они выдумали, будто жизнь одна, а в конце — судилище, на коем обрекают душу на блаженство вечное или терзание. Вечный застой, Влад — самое отвратительное, что существовать способно! Сам посуди: бесконечное блаженство в ничегонеделании, в пустоте — то ведь пытка, какой и лютому врагу не пожелаешь. А люди её жаждут и поклоны бьют, райские кущи вымаливая».<br/><br/>«Тогда людей спасать нужно!» — горячился Влад.<br/><br/>Кощей лишь головой качал и усмехался: «Чай, ты не слушал меня, Вещий? Никого спасти насильно невозможно. Пусть поживут как желают. Авось поймут чего-то. Волен человек ошибаться, и мешать ему не нужно».<br/><br/>Вот и Влад также… ошибся, осознал, вот только как из беды выбраться, не понимал пока.<br/><br/>— Нам от веры в проходимца восточного ни тепло, ни холодно, — горячился Перун тем временем. — Вот увидите: и века не минет, будет у них вновь святой-громовержец!<br/><br/>Он давно уже распинался по поводу веры, на Русь князьями насажденной: где словесами чужеземцев, а где огнём и мечом. Правда, впечатление создавалось, будто не столько ратует за сохранение прежнего образа жизни, сколько за собственные культы и капища. Но потому Перун и являлся младшим из богов, гораздо сильнее от веры людской зависящим. Кощею в принципе были безразличны люди. Он существовал вечно, испокон веков, и от того, что кто-то понастроит новых храмов, ничего для него не менялось.<br/><br/>Велес фыркнул, усмехнувшись, проговорил медленно:<br/><br/>— Будет. Как не быть-то? И не только громовержец, но и Лада-заступница, да только не о младших богах речь.<br/><br/>— Можно подумать, тебе, Сварогу, Белобогу и Кощею не всё равно, станут ли люди и дальше поклоны бить. Вам и сейчас неважно, — молвила Лада и, понизив голос, добавила: — Как и Роду самому.<br/><br/>— Это ты верно подметила, девонька, — улыбнулся Велес. — Пусть хоть вовсе веру потеряют и забудут. Не то важно. В трудный час вспомнят, помощи попросят.<br/><br/>— И ты дашь, хранитель путей? Помощи этой? — поинтересовался Даждьбог.<br/><br/>Велес фыркнул.<br/><br/>— Дам, — ответил Белобог за него. — И не я один, — и остро глянул, но не на соседей-правян, а прямо через стол, где напротив него сидел Кощей. Так испокон повелось: Белобогу по одну сторону стола сидеть, богу чёрному — по другую. Лишь раз в году они сходились, чтобы побеседовать наедине, но о чём — никто не знал, и Влад не считал себя вправе спрашивать.<br/><br/>Он смотрел на Белобога во все глаза, подмечая знакомые черты, но будто отраженные в зеркале волшебном. Слепил его брат-близнец Кощея, глаза от невидимого его сияния начинали слезиться и болеть, но отвести взгляд Влад не мог себя заставить. У Кощея волос черен в проседь, у Белобога светлый — лишь в том отличие. Взгляд у обоих пристальный и цепкий, омуты в очах прячутся, и заглядывать в них и жутко, и нетерпеливо одновременно. Вот поглядишь так — и никаких иных доказательств уж и не требуется: не существует добра и зла, тьмы и света, есть только колесо вечное и пока вертится оно, всему сущему быть.<br/><br/>Многое об этих двоих Златоуст сказывал. Считались братья старшими богами наравне с Велесом и Сварогом. Лишь им, четверым, Род шепнул о замысле своём: зачем создал три мира и к чему должны прийти люди. С тех пор стал Сварог справедливым судиёй. Велесу были ключи от всех миров дадены. Братьям же разлука предстояла. Несмотря на то, что были они очень дружны, Чернобог в мир Нави отправился. С тех пор повелось: Белобог — Бог Созидания — помогает людям создавать новое, а Чернобог — Бог Разрушения — забирает в мир Нави то, что должно умереть, дабы люди продолжали развиваться, стремились к созиданию и дальше, а колесо жизни делало за оборотом оборот.<br/><br/>Кощей, правда, фыркал постоянно, эти сказки слушая. Звал Влада птенцом неразумным, когда тот пересказывал, о чём Златоуст баял. Волхвы полагали, будто отошел Род от дел, оставив заместо себя Сварога. Да только ведь именно Род — Творец и Созидатель. Он яйцо снёс. А Кощей его охранял. Что ж выходит? Не одни из старших братья-близнецы, а самые старшие и есть?..<br/><br/>Правда, держал Влад подобные мысли при себе. Отчего-то казалось, не стоит в дела чужие лезть. Желает Род равным среди равных считаться — исполать ему. Удумал Кощей жить в Нави — так и живёт, а по собственной воле ли принял мир загробный под руку или кто ему насоветовал — не имеет значения.<br/><br/>— Это ж получается, мы — всё, а нам взамен — ничего?! — заикнулся было Перун и осёкся, выдав себя с потрохами.<br/><br/>— Знаешь, дружок, — рассмеялся Велес и зашипел по-змеиному: — З-с…-ря людишки’с меня богом торговли зовут, ты, как погляжу, меня всяко переплюнул!<br/><br/>— Отвратительны твои речи, брат! — грозно произнёс Сварог. — Участие и помощь просто так дарят, а не за тем, чтобы одариваемый отдаривался в будущем. Нехорошо это. Не по-нашему. Не лживые мы проповедники, никого коварством вязать и слугами делать не будем!<br/><br/>— Вязать-вязать, — с усмешкой протянула Макошь, снова склонившись над куделью. — Вязать хорошо, а вот связывать… — она задумалась, да так и не договорила.<br/><br/>Смотрел Влад на неё и никак не мог ни убедиться, ни разувериться в том, будто видит свою любимую нянечку. Если к Яге он являлся свободно, часто в её избе сидя и разговоры разговаривая, то к Макоши подходить не стал бы. Здесь она являлась богиней сильной, хранительницей навьих пределов и нитей судеб.<br/><br/>— А ты что скажешь, Кощей? — спросили одновременно Ярило и Хорс.<br/><br/>Тот поднял брови:<br/><br/>— А нужно ли мне воздух сотрясать, ежели вне зависимости от заблуждений и уверенностей всякий живущий рано или поздно переступит пределы царства моего? Мне и раньше людские суеверия безразличны были, и ныне ничего не изменилось, и впредь не изменится.<br/><br/>— Да! Но раньше ты жил в Яви свободно, — напомнил Перун, — только на Небеса мог пройти посредством Велеса, теперь же… — он развёл руками.<br/><br/>— Так вовсе не потому, что на Руси новый культ принять решили, я не держу более двора в Киеве, — сообщил Кощей. — Кому как не правянину о том знать? Али ты лукавишь? Поссорить меня с хранителем путей вздумал? Мне хватает власти и дел в Нави, а меж мирами свободно вестнику моему летать, а не мне: он крылат, молод и ему пока интересно в чужие дела лезть.<br/><br/>Влад вздрогнул. Почудился ему упрёк в словах и голосе. Если всё зашло столь далеко, что Кощей прилюдно распекать его начал, грянет буря вскорости.<br/><br/>«Вот отчего беда одна не приходит?» — понурился Влад и едва не вскрикнул: укололо в плечо так, словно кто иглу невидимую, раскалённую вогнал в него со всей силы. Вновь вызывает его один из тех людей, кому подарил он своё перышко. И то не Златоуст, который действительно лишь в нужде им пользовался, да и знал о совете в Прави устроенном.<br/><br/>Кощей почувствовал, глянул остро, к счастью, не сказал ничего, нахмурился лишь. Впрочем, с ним Влад поговорит потом. И повинится. В конце концов, он же вестник Кощея: не должен срываться посреди совета, неуважение к присутствующим проявляя, и нестись незнамо куда. Вот только пытку эту терпеть, когда будто железом калёным жгут, он долго не сможет. И, конечно, тревожило, не ощутили ли призыв другие правяне.<br/><br/>— Значит, так тому и быть, — молвил Белобог звучным глубоким голосом. — Люди вольны поступать так, как считают нужным, но и мы — тоже. Пусть всяк сам решает: собой остаться ли, имя ли новое принять, отвернуться ли от людей, быть ли наблюдателем незримым или же и дальше влиять на род людской.<br/><br/>— Лети, — процедил Кощей сквозь зубы.<br/><br/>Влад с места поднялся, в пояс поклонился присутствующим, а Кощею — до самого пола и, стараясь не ускорять шага, вышел из терема. Лишь на крыльце позволил он себе птицей обернуться, тотчас в синь небесную прянул и полетел, куда перо звало. Левое крыло чуть немело, но ничего, перетерпеть не так уж и сложно. О чём он не догадывался, так о зашедшем о нём разговоре меж Кощеем и Велесом.</p><p>
  <strong>-2-</strong>
</p><p><br/>— Не узнаю тебя, змей.<br/><br/>— От змея слышу, — немедленно ответил Кощей. — Не ты ли у нас Полоз Золотой? А ещё меня попрекать взялся.<br/><br/>— И не собирался, — заверил Велес. — Меня иное интересует: сколь долго ты уже терпишь и ещё терпеть намерен?<br/><br/>Кощей повёл плечом, нарочито тяжело вздохнул, опёрся бедром о стену, приняв развязную, красноречивую и неуважительную в отношении собеседника позу. Не встань на порог, послал бы Велеса лесом, не поведя даже бровью на оклик. А сделал бы шаг, вмиг в своем дворце очутился, избегнув всяческих расспросов. Знал хранитель путей, когда к нему соваться. Ну да на то он и многомудрый.<br/><br/>— И с чего же вдруг интересуешься ты моими делами? — спросил он с беспечностью в голосе, но холодно так, что, казалось, воздух вокруг выстыл, будто в покоях ледяных владычицы севера.<br/><br/>— Вестник не просто так завещан тебе был, Бессмертный, — не обратив внимания на его неудовольствие, произнёс Велес. — Мы к тому руку приложили. Но ты, насколько погляжу, не рад?<br/><br/>— Почему же? — удивился Кощей. — Я вполне оценил вашу озабоченность делами моими и старания. Не нравилась вам моя свобода. Творю я, видите ли, всё, что заблагорассудится, никого не спрашивая да в известность не ставя. Ну, так потому и Навь — царство моё Тридевятое. Ни перед кем не отчитываюсь, да и не стану. И вообще, я злодей — о том в любой сказке сказано.<br/><br/>— Зря ты, — укорил Велес. — Уж передо мной рисоваться ни смысла, ни чести нет, поскольку ведомо мне и отчего ты в Нави повелеваешь, и почему хранишь воды живые и мёртвые, и чьи пределы лежат дальше царствия твоего Подсолнечного. И Ворон твой, от русского семени уродившийся да человечьего корня смертного, силу имеет огромную, не всякому существу чудесному даденную.<br/><br/>— А вся братия пернатая ему завидует, — в тон ему досказал Кощей.<br/><br/>— Злу цену знает лишь тот, кто творил его и последствия видел. Более остальных жестоки дети малые, несведущие и невежественные, их бы пожалеть впору…<br/><br/>— Высечь без промедления! — прервал Кощей речи многомудрые. — Как зла творитель тебе советую. И даже настаиваю.<br/><br/>— Да я ж шучу, Бессмертный, — рассмеялся Велес.<br/><br/>— Зато я — нет! — проворчал Кощей. — Ты б приструнил Финиста? Уж насколько я терпелив, а прибью наглеца, не постесняюсь. Тоже мне, сокол выискался: взялся соперничать с вороном да небо делить.<br/><br/>— Я-то приструню, — пообещал Велес. — Будут змеи врагами птиц — всех, кроме воронов, — коли совершит он несправедливое, но и ты побереги ученика своего. Коли беда случится, он до Прави долетит, а то и сам чего придумает. Парень-то башковитый.<br/><br/>— Птенец дурной, — фыркнул Кощей.<br/><br/>— С высоты наших с тобой сроков — да. А со сверстниками сравнимо?.. И предан тебе до смерти. К тому же не ты ли должен учить его уму-разуму?<br/><br/>Кощей поморщился:<br/><br/>— Я и учу, и ценю.<br/><br/>— Ужели? — с сомнением покачал головой Велес. — Отчего же тогда спокойно смотришь, как губит он себя? Али надоела тебе очередная игрушка?<br/><br/>— Не лезь не в своё дело, хранитель путей, — прошипел Кощей, как, действительно, лишь гад подколодный умеет. Кажется, даже Велеса пробрало, а может поёжился тот просто от холода. Выстудил Кощей воздух изрядно.<br/><br/>— Смотри, дошипишься, — предупредил тот. — Надо будет отворить дверцу заповедную туда, куда тебе хода нет, с поклоном ко мне явишься.<br/><br/>— А ты откажешь? — лукаво прищурившись, спросил Кощей.<br/><br/>— Не желаю ссориться, Бессмертный. По одну с тобой мы сторону. Моя ипостась ползучая часто в царстве твоём Подсолнечном греет спину на камушке, — не ответив на вопрос прямо, молвил Велес.<br/><br/>— Так не ссорься, — посоветовал Кощей.<br/><br/>— Ты ж знаешь, нечасто я за человеков тревожусь.<br/><br/>— Да, почитай, никогда, — вставил Кощей, но Велес будто не услышал.<br/><br/>— А вот за этого переживаю. Предстоит ему страшное, если не вмешаешься.<br/><br/>— Не от того ли переживаешь, что отдать его лично князя уговаривал: мол, заложником во Киев отправляешь, не увидишь более, а так ещё и делу послужит, правой рукой самого Кощея станет? Али иначе баял, Велес?<br/><br/>— Если б баял в таковых словах, Олег меня за порог выставил, не поглядел бы на то, кто я есть, да в выражениях не постеснялся, — произнёс тот. — Знал княже о вратах, скоро закрывающихся и желании людей по-иному жить. Да и о том, что сидишь ты в Нави не просто так, а род людской хранишь от чудо-юд всяких, с той, иной стороны, в которой Моревна заправляет, приходящих.<br/><br/>— Уберечь хотел сына от незавидной участи, — молвил Кощей. — Восстал бы Влад против пришлой веры и очень скоро сложил бы буйную голову.<br/><br/>— Что с того? Всяк свою кровь бережет.<br/><br/>— Дело прошлое, — согласился Кощей. — О Владе меня не предупреждали, не спрашивали. Я за то не звал, не замечал, даже глядеть не хотел в его сторону. Однако он сам меня выбрал, по воле сердца и разума, дорогу в чертоги мои вызнал, не спросившись, не в дверь вломился, в окно влетел чёрным вороном. Только тогда принял я его, а принявши никогда не прогоню, что бы ни совершил, как бы ни ошибся.<br/><br/>— Тогда в чём же дело? — спросил Велес и непонимающе развёл руками.<br/><br/>— Чту я закон испоконный: свободную волю, всем разумным существам при рождении даренную. Не мне неволить Влада в выборе.<br/><br/>Велес покачал головой, уже было рот открыл, но не обронил ни слова.<br/><br/>Кощей наблюдал за ним, хитро щурясь, щёку изнутри до крови закусывая. Не нравился ему разговор этот, но и свернуть его не выходило. Когда хотел Велес, то словно в тридцать три кольца хватал и не выпускал, пока всё для себя не выяснит.<br/><br/>— Признай, однажды ты уже вмешивался в его судьбу, — наконец нашёл подходящие слова тот. — Своевольничал. А он чего же? Улетел, на тебя осерчавши?<br/><br/>— Я тоже совершаю ошибки, Велес, — не говоря ни да, ни нет, процедил Кощей. — Разница между нами лишь в том, что, натворив бед, стараюсь их не допускать более.<br/><br/>— А я, значит, дурак, совсем не учусь на своих промахах?<br/><br/>— Откуда ж мне знать?<br/><br/>— Боишься в клетку сажать птицу вольную, — покивал головой, а затем и пальцем Велес. Выглядело забавно.<br/><br/>— Опасаюсь, — уточнил Кощей. — Испытание не из лёгких, говоришь, предстоит ему? Так пусть случится. Выйдет из него мой ворон мудрее, нежели сейчас есть, — и, посчитав разговор завершённым, шагнул Кощей за порог.<br/><br/>Велес проводил его долгим взглядом да лишь головой покачал.<br/><br/>— Не повернул? — спросил Белобог.<br/><br/>— Упрям тёмный братец твой.<br/><br/>— Иначе самим собой не был бы.<br/><br/>И верно: всегда поступал Кощей по-своему. Когда на заре мира война случилась между чистью и нечистью, именно он подготовил нападение так, чтобы не пострадал мир Яви, и война была проиграна тёмным воинством. При этом всё ловко устроил, ни одна гадючка не догадалась, кто оказался виной поражения, корону свою не потерял и трон под ним даже не пошатнулся. Только не всё даже Бессмертному ведомо и желая проучить ученика своего, неминуемо учил он и себя самого. Многое мог бы поведать Белобог, да только не Велесу. И Кощею не стал бы рассказывать тоже, ведь и он ценил волю свободную выше всего на свете.</p><p>***</p><p>Вот и домишко на окраине деревенской. Однако прежде, чем явиться туда, Ворон на ветку дуба сел: дух перевести да подумать, как поступить. Не любил Влад неволи. Перо своё он подарил, чтобы знать, когда беда грянет, да помочь в случае нужды, но чего не собирался, так это желания и капризы исполнять. И думал он, ясно это одариваемым, говорил, предупреждал, однако вышло по словам Кощеевым. Только волхв Златоуст никогда не звал просто так, остальным же не жилось спокойно, только и делали, что выдумывали всяческие прихоти. Обиделся Влад, извёлся, решил дорогу позабыть в дома человеческие, а не вышло. Рыбка-то золотая исполняла желания старого дурака лишь из благодарности; стоило тому берега перейти — махнула хвостом и сгинула в море-океане. А у него вот не вышло. Перо ведь — часть птичьей души, от него запросто не откажешься.<br/><br/>«А Кощей говорил, — напомнил себе Влад, — но я же, птенец неразумный, советов мудрых не слушаю, всё решаю по-своему».<br/><br/>По всему выходило, пора идти к Кощею, кланяться да прощения просить, а потом — помощи. Ни в чём не перечить, когда возьмётся он за дело: чужие судьбы вершить так, как посчитает нужным и правильным. И засунуть уже гордость туда, где ей самое место, вместе с упрямством. А пока делать нечего — идти нужно.<br/><br/>Спрыгнул на землю он уже не чёрной птицей, а пригожим молодцем. Случись проезжать мимо киевским богатырям, вмиг узнали бы они воспитанника князя Владимира, а узнав, непременно напали. Вряд ли забыл тот чёрную неблагодарность своего заложника, отказавшегося служить ему верой и правдой. Насколько выяснял Влад: и Забава счастье своё нашла — немного, но урок усвоила; и дела в Киеве шли неплохо, никто князя смещать не рвался. Только разве то повод прощать обиды надуманные? Вот и Владимир наверняка помнил о Владе и злился, что не сумел скрутить да в темницу упечь, а то и казнить себе на потеху.<br/><br/>Впрочем, богатырям здесь взяться неоткуда, а местные не мнили Влада никем особенным. Кафтан на нем богатый, сапоги из кожи мягкой, волос чёрен, ровно у печенега, нос прямой и длинный, словно клюв птичий, лицо худое и бледное, зато взгляд открытый — русский, родной, точно сглаза от такого никогда не будет. Да и ничего в том нет, что путь его лежал в дом травницы — той, которая когда-то Вестой звалась и в облике лисы по лесу бегала — к ней заглядывали-заезжали многие.<br/><br/>Веста. Не имя то, а прозвание молодой девушки: той, какая в возраст пока не вошла и невестой не стала. И хоть выросла давно ученица Яги, но для Влада-Ворона то не имело значения, и никак иначе он обращаться к ней не собирался. Тем самым он словно подчёркивал свое нежелание иных отношений, окромя дружеских. Веста поначалу злилась, хоть гордость и не позволяла ей прямо сказать, чего именно она хочет, а потом возжелала, чтобы именно Влад сыскал ей суженого, причём не абы какого, а княжих кровей. Испытывала, вероятно, хотела ревность разбудить, а опосля сама загорелась задуманным.<br/><br/>Влад взялся сосватать её, но с условием: вернёт Веста перо, которое он подарил, когда та ещё у Яги в доме бывала. Согласилась. А там и женишок сыскался: князь Пётр. В сечи его порубили страшно, думали, не быть живу, но он всякий раз поднимался и войско свое направлял на вражин-соседей. Не было у него иного выбора: иначе лишился бы княжества своего. Но, едва одержали победу, совсем худо ему сделалось. Понял князь, что не доедет до Мурома.<br/><br/>Конечно, путь от земель муромских до села Ласково, где стоял домишко Весты, неблизкий. Однако и Влад не лыком шит. Мог он в вороновом обличие влетать в человеческие сны. Он и шепнул Петру, что спасти его сумеет краса-девица, и путь укоротил, а то вдруг не сдюжил бы. Веста же обещала излечить князя только если тот женится на ней.<br/><br/>Всё у них должно было сладиться. Влад видел, как смотрит на Весту князь, почти не смущаясь её невысоким происхождением. Однако девица не просто позвала, — докричалась аж до самых Седьмых небес, с совета выдернув. Видно, размолвка произошла, теперь мирить придётся.<br/><br/>— Только попробуй!<br/><br/>Влад едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав за спиной голос Финиста. Только благодаря тому, что у самого Кощея учился скрывать мысли и чувства, себя не выдал.<br/><br/>— Чего именно? — уточнил он холодно.<br/><br/>— Князь под моей защитой находится. Уяснил? Не смей его к простой девке привораживать!<br/><br/>— Как интересно… — протянул Влад, обернувшись. Ему не прислышалось: у берёзы, привалившись спиной к белому стволу в чёрных пятнах, стоял сокол-оборотень и смотрел с истым негодованием в ясном взоре. — Ты за кого, Пёстрый, меня принимаешь? За ведьму?<br/><br/>— Так вроде грудей не отрастил и меж ног болтается, — грубо заявил тот.<br/><br/>— То же, что и у тебя, — подначил Влад. — Так и какого уда ты мне в вину ставишь изготовление зелья приворотного?<br/><br/>Некоторое время Финист глядел на него и молчал. Взгляд голубых глаз то разгорался яростью жгучей, то потухал, становясь почти человеческим.<br/><br/>— Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю, — заявил он наконец. — Не смей кровь княжью водой разводить!<br/><br/>— Да как ты смеешь?! — не выдержал Влад. — Кровь у всех одинакова. Равными Род нас сотворил.<br/><br/>— Только некоторые ровнее.<br/><br/>— Умолкни, Финист!<br/><br/>— Я предупредил, Влад, — сказал тот. — На князя не только я виды имею. Не лезь, для своего же блага!<br/><br/>Финист вёл себя столь заносчиво, поскольку уверен был: в случае чего его и поддержат, и защитят. Вот только кто?.. Правяне хоть и ставили Кощею в вину озабоченность людскими жизнями, сами вмешивались нередко. Кому крещёный князь мог понадобиться? Кто настолько неразборчив?.. Кощею наверняка интересно будет, да и самому Владу любопытно стало. Пока он мог сказать наверняка лишь одно: то не Лады проделки. Она суженых точно не разлучала, если… Если не имелось у неё на примете другой невесты.<br/><br/>— Значит, слову своему изменил князь? — уточнил Влад, хотя ему и не требовалось.<br/><br/>— Не того ты выбрал, — Финист невесело усмехнулся. — Тебе следовало искать князя, чтущего заветы предков, а не чужестранцами перекрещённого и наречённого новым чудным именем. Первый не повернул бы, для него слово нарушить — себя потерять. А этому… ну покается перед доской намалёванной, ну повздыхает по поводу слабости своей человеческой. Люди, из Царь-Града приплывшие, учат: мол, человек грешен от рождения. А значит, все изначально запятнаны: чести лишиться, совесть потерять и жить подлецом последним не столь и страшно. Смысл преступнику себя в чести держать, переступать через прихоти сиюминутные?<br/><br/>— Ты кому про веру пришлую сказываешь, Финист? Мне? Забыл про моё детство в тереме князя киевского? Я побольше тебя ведаю.<br/><br/>— Впредь будет тебе, Ворон, наука.<br/><br/>— Забавно, что при всём мной сейчас услышанном, и ты, и покровитель твой на князя Петра виды имеете, — заметил Влад. — Предаст же.<br/><br/>— Коли не будет знать, то и не сумеет.<br/><br/>Влад аж словами подавился, какие произнести собирался.<br/><br/>— Не думал я, будто вы, светлые птицы, на подобное коварство способны: обманом своего добиваться, чужими руками жар загребать, — проронил он, искренне подивившись. — То есть, знал, конечно, но не до такой же степени!<br/><br/>— Принесёт то благо, Влад. Не будешь разиней — и тебе перепадёт.<br/><br/>За благом для всех в своё время и Владимир князь прятался, и много кто ещё. Да только судил Влад по поступкам.<br/><br/>— Не способно добро на коварство. Тебе то ведомо.<br/><br/>— Не глупи, Влад! — рассмеялся Финист. — Сказки не про добро. Это известно даже дитю малому. Ты ж в Нави живёшь как-никак. Ужели Кощей ещё не научил уму-разуму?<br/><br/>— Кто победу одержал, тот и есть добро? Так, выходит, Финист? Не по совести жить собрался?! В кого же ты превратишься?!<br/><br/>Тот нахмурился, раздражённо махнул рукой, сметая упавший на высокий лоб золотой локон.<br/><br/>— Время такое наступает, Ворон.<br/><br/>Влад так и не понял, хотел ли тот оправдаться. По всему выходило, самому Соколу не нравилось задуманное. Но тут Финист дёрнул щекой в нервном досадливом жесте, скорее всего, неосознанном, скривился, словно надкусив неспелое яблоко, и холодно произнёс:<br/><br/>— Игры окончены, Влад. Я предупредил: не смей князя к девке своей поворачивать. А иначе…<br/><br/>— И чего же ты учинишь, Пёстрый? — коротко рассмеялся Влад, хотя весело ему не было. — Бью я тебя и на мечах, и в состязании лучников. В рукопашной снова моя возьмет. Потому не похваляйся. А ещё, знаешь… терпеть я не могу, когда кого-то используют втёмную. Даже недругов. Мне вот раньше всё равно было, а теперь сам желаю князя неверного проучить и вас всех с ним заодно! И всё равно мне, кто в твоей тени прячется.<br/><br/>— Стану биться я с тобой в птичьем обличии, не погляжу ни на Кощея, ни на кого другого! — пообещал Финист.<br/><br/>— Исполать, — бросил Влад, развернулся на пятках и пошёл, куда собирался.</p><p>***</p><p><br/>— И ты его излечила, лисичка-сестричка, — Влад не спрашивал, а утверждал.<br/><br/>— А чего мне оставалось? — Веста всплеснула руками, снова за юбку схватилась, ткань смяв.<br/><br/>— Полностью излечила? — уточнил Влад.<br/><br/>Веста скривилась:<br/><br/>— Ты ведь хитрить запретил.<br/><br/>— Всё верно. Умница, — похвалил он. — Теперь по всем законам испоконным ты правая, а он — нет.<br/><br/>Веста вскочила, нервно зашагала по комнате.<br/><br/>— Покон-покон, — проговорила она. — Смысла-то в том кону? Времена меняются, старый закон уходит.<br/><br/>— Нет, — печально проронил Влад. — Никогда не случится этого.<br/><br/>— Хорошо тебе говорить! — упрекнула Веста. — Ты меж людей не живёшь.<br/><br/>Влад глянул на неё, удивленно брови поднял.<br/><br/>— Всякий свою дорогу выбирает самостоятельно, — сказал он убеждённо. — Я тоже, а ты… Разве не дозволяла тебе нянюшка остаться, сама ж решила уйти.<br/><br/>— Да потому что я с людьми жить хочу! — закричала Веста. — Мужа хочу! Рожать от него хочу! Стариться и смотреть, как дети подрастают хочу!<br/><br/>— Ну… пока что тебе князя подавай, — усмехнулся Влад, — а не молодца по сердцу.<br/><br/>— А ты меня не осуждай! — ещё пуще прежнего Веста разозлилась. — Я всего хочу! Это тебе жизнь опостылела, а мне — нет!<br/><br/>— Ошибаешься. Так, как я жизнь люблю, многим поучиться впору, — заметил он, подпустив в голос предупреждающе-змеиных ноток (у Кощея научился).<br/><br/>Веста поморщилась, поёжилась, пробурчала себе под нос, но Влад разобрал:<br/><br/>— Жить хотел бы, давно нашёл себе девку али бабу, а не с мертвяком в загробном царстве сидел безвылазно.<br/><br/>— Хорошего же ты о нас мнения… — проронил Влад и, будто бы невзначай, потёр ноющее плечо.<br/><br/>— Ты же мне жизнь испортил! — взвилась Веста. — Если бы я всё сделала по-своему, вновь ни жив ни мёртв приполз ко мне на порог князь Петр. А я б молвила ему сызнова: плохо, когда дом без ушей, а горница без очей. И впредь дурой не была бы сердобольной да на голову убогой: излечила бы лишь опосля обряда венчального!<br/><br/>— Неужто он люб тебе настолько? — не поверил Влад. — Ты ведь его всего раз и видела.<br/><br/>— Люб или нет — не твоя печаль, — прошептала Веста, смущённая его словами. — Что делать собрался, Влад-Ворон, аль отступишься?<br/><br/>— Вряд ли, лисичка-сестричка, — проронил он задумчиво. — Теперь не отойду в сторону. В том нынче и мой интерес. Надобно князя бессовестного с тобой соединить, чужие планы на него порушив.<br/><br/>— Да?! — обрадовалась Веста. — Так значит…<br/><br/>— Перо моё вернёшь все равно, — наказал Влад твёрдо.<br/><br/>— Значит, конец дружбе старой? — Веста досадливо поджала губы. — А ведь не помоги я тебе, не вызволил бы Кощея из полона!<br/><br/>— Дружба — мост, выстроенный меж берегами, по высоте равными. Ежели один из них осыпаться станет или ввысь расти, мост рухнет. Так и у нас с тобой. Не хочу быть у тебя на побегушках, не за тем перо дарил, чтобы за лентами летать да женихов приваживать!<br/><br/>— А у Кощея, значит, хочешь? — скрестив на груди руки, спросила Веста. — Ты ведь неровня с ним.<br/><br/>— Неровня, конечно, — согласился Влад. — Вряд ли когда сровняемся, но и не обычный мост меж нами, а волосяной: длинный, тонкий, но нет ничего прочнее, и никому, кроме нас двоих не пройти по нему.<br/><br/>— Вот как, значит? — вздохнула Веста. — Думала, ты поумнеешь со временем. Поймёшь, что вовсе ему не надобен, а ты вон как. Мост волосяной… надо же, выдумал.<br/><br/>Влад вздохнул, тряхнул головой, в стену уставился.<br/><br/>— Я, когда стал в хрустальном дворце жить и наукам всяким учиться, никак поверить не мог в собственную удачу. Зачем ему знания передавать? Он ведь бессмертен, — молвил тихо. Зря делился: Веста не оценит, но иногда нужно произнести вслух, чтобы самому понять многое. — Да и вообще. Где я — плоть от плоти людской — и где царь Нави? Пропасть меж нами непреодолимая. Он до сотворения мира существовал, я, должно быть, у него весь, как на ладони: с мыслями, сомнениями, чувствами простецкими и глупостью непомерной. Всё уразуметь не мог, чем заслужил рядом быть. Считал, смеётся надо мной Кощей, натешится да выбросит. Сомневался в нём, птенец безмозглый, — сказал Влад и улыбнулся, — а потом случилась с ним беда и, оказалось, никого ближе меня нет. И я могу злиться, когда за меня решает, улетать, а только всё равно вернусь, поскольку и у меня роднее никого не найдётся, не было и не будет.<br/><br/>— Чего ты намерен делать, дабы вернуть суженого моего неверного? — зло проговорила Веста.<br/><br/>— Для начала я приснюсь ему, а уж по нашему разговору судя, подумаю, как быть, — ответил Влад.<br/><br/>— И чем тебе помочь?<br/><br/>— Позволь на лавке лечь и не буди, пока сам глаз не открою.<br/><br/>— А коли потревожу?<br/><br/>— Будет голова болеть у меня страшно, самой травами отпаивать и придётся, — сообщил Влад истинную правду.<br/><br/>Веста кивнула и указала на лавку:<br/><br/>— Вон там ложись.<br/><br/>Влад так и поступил, смежил веки и унёсся в места заповедные, сновидческие чёрной птицей.</p><p>
  <strong>-3-</strong>
</p><p><br/>Ничего он не высмотрел, с князем не поговорил. В мире сновидческом небо тёмные тучи закрыли. Били меж ними сиреневые молнии: ветвистые, от яркости их в глазах рябило, а от прикосновения боль была почти реальной. Почти — и тем хуже. Поскольку никогда он не получил бы ран в этом мире, быстро оправлялся от ударов, но в какой-то момент мог попросту не проснуться. А ему нельзя так рисковать. Особенно теперь.<br/><br/>От угодившей в крыло молнии перья вспыхнули синим пламенем. Голова пошла кругом, хоть и не существовало верха и низа в этом сновидении. Влад рухнул с большой высоты. Лишь у хищных гребней моря-океана сумел расправить крылья. Когда падал, кажется, все буруны сосчитал, на небывалый золотой цвет барашков на волнах подивился, очень ясно узрел острые скалы острова Буяна, во всех существующих мирах находящегося и одновременно ни в одном из них. Многое о том острове слышал Влад, а чему верить не знал. Одни говорили, будто Буян — последнее спасение для тех, кто заблудился. Другие — будто то ловушка, из которой не выбраться.<br/><br/>«Попасть на Буян легко, просто вступив на него, ты попробуй сойди», — смеялся Кощей, никак не подтверждая и не опровергая его опасения. По легендам, смерть свою царь Нави схоронил именно на этом острове, но правда то или выдумка Влад не собирался спрашивать: некоторые вещи лучше не знать.<br/><br/>Пока поднимался, сердце в груди чуть в камень не превратилась — столь сильно сжалось, удары пропуская. Было ли то дурным предчувствием или просто слабостью — неважно. Влад понял, что пора назад поворачивать, несолоно хлебавши. В последний раз глянул на тучи да молнии и открыл глаза в избе Весты.<br/><br/>Голова кружиться не перестала. Потолок медленно вращался перед глазами. Всё тело горело, словно перья помимо его воли через человеческую кожу прорастали.<br/><br/>«Плохо. Слишком много сил оставил», — решил он.<br/><br/>— Очнулся? — послышался на удивление ровный и спокойный голос хозяйки.<br/><br/>— Дай воды напиться.<br/><br/>Влад тяжело опёрся на лавку, сел. Когда ложился, ничуть не озаботился неудобством выбранного «ложа». Подумаешь! Он и на земле спал спокойно, и на камнях. Чай, не изнеженная девица, чтобы перебирать. А вот сейчас казалось, будто били его нещадно ногами, плечи сковали железными оковами, а позвоночный стержень добела раскалился в кузнечном горне.<br/><br/>— Худо тебе? — Веста подала чашу, которую Влад едва не выронил. Пальцы дрожали, руки не слушались, но он кое-как справился. Лишь выпив всю воду до последней капли, сообразил, насколько сильную жажду испытывал. Вот только не почувствовал облегчения.<br/><br/>«Ничего, — попробовал приободрить себя Влад. — Вода из источника Кощеева даже мёртвых возвращает к жизни, меня уж точно излечит».<br/><br/>Правда, до неё ещё добраться необходимо, но о том, как полетит, он запретил себе думать.<br/><br/>Удивительно, но, поднявшись с лавки, Влад ощутил облегчение. В ушах всё ещё звенело, но рухнуть в темноту уже не тянуло, равно как и к месту отхожему, расставаться со съеденным и выпитым.<br/><br/>— Бледный ты, что покойник. Краше в гроб кладут, — заметила Веста.<br/><br/>— Ничего, лисичка-сестричка, — вымученно улыбнувшись, проронил Влад. — Почему ты не спрашиваешь, как прошёл мой полёт?<br/><br/>— Вижу, ничего у тебя не сладилось.<br/><br/>— Ничего… — повторил Влад, соглашаясь с ней. — Зато узнал, кто стоит за спиной Финиста и мне мешает.<br/><br/>Веста пожала плечами:<br/><br/>— То ваши дела, божественные. Мне бы своё получить.<br/><br/>— Получишь, — слово сорвалось с уст самочинно. Влад давно не ощущал себя столь беспомощным, а потому смирить пророческий дар не успел. Вот так, поддавшись ему, он однажды Кощею смерть напророчил, а потом сам же водой отпаивал, коря себя на чём свет стоит. Поскольку всё напророченное вещей птицей рано или поздно, так или иначе, но сбыться обязано.<br/><br/>— Уже почти, — сообщила Веста. — Завтра же ко мне на порог явится суженый мой, князь Пётр. Будет он прощение вымаливать и просить, чтобы от язв его излечила. Я уж дурой не буду, вначале пусть женится.<br/><br/>— Вот как? — спросил Влад, приподняв бровь, голову к плечу склоняя по привычке, покачнулся, но на ногах устоял. — И откуда взялись язвы?<br/><br/>— Буду я княгиней! — не слушая его, продолжала Веста, сверкая глазами радостно. — Добилась своего.<br/><br/>— Рано похваляешься, — Влад перевёл дух, обернулся на лавку, но садиться себе запретил.<br/><br/>— Свадьбу сыграем!<br/><br/>— А опосля что? — спросил он. — Подумай, на какую жизнь себя обрекаешь. Ведь любые хоромы клеткой кажутся, если нет рядом никого близкого и родного. Я по себе то знаю.<br/><br/>— Как это нет?! — удивилась Веста. — А муж?<br/><br/>— Которого ты видела всего раз, да и то немощного, не отвечающего за слова свои и обещания? Который не любит тебя? И которого ты намерена женить на себе насильно? Не смеши гусей-лебедей!<br/><br/>— А ты не каркай, Ворон!<br/><br/>— Да, я — Ворон! — сказал Влад, и во вмиг окрепшем голосе задрожала нездешняя навья мощь. — А ещё заложник и воспитанник князя киевского, — молвил он тише. — И знаю неплохо, сколь чванливы богатыри да бояре, как воротят они носы, смотрят свысока на тех, кого мнят ниже по положению. Не примут они девицу, из грязи в княгини выбившуюся. И князь не защитит тебя.<br/><br/>— Полюбит более света белого! — уверено заявила Веста. — Коли будет стоять пред ним выбор, откажется от княжения, а за мной пойдёт.<br/><br/>Влад нахмурился.<br/><br/>— С чего взяла ты, будто так можно? Чёрный приворот по обоим бьет. Али забыла ты, чему учила нянюшка?<br/><br/>— Нынче помощница у меня в деле этом посильнее и Яги, и тебя, и много кого ещё, даже Кощея, — заявила Веста, победно улыбнувшись. — Одолеет князя Петра недуг вторично, никто кроме меня излечить его не сумеет. Приедет он обратно, увидит, воспылает любовью нерушимой и женится на мне. Никто не повернёт его более.<br/><br/>В сердце словно раскаленная игла вошла. Влад охнул, за грудь схватившись. Помутилось всё перед глазами, он упал бы, да успел на стол облокотиться.<br/><br/>— Прежде, чем спрошу, — прошептал он, — обещай Кощею сказать, что Перун воду мутит, за Финистом стоит, а жениха твоего мнит своим слепым орудием. Впрочем… — он сглотнул, дух переведя, — с таким союзником ты его одолеешь.<br/><br/>— Коли явится, сообщу, — сказала Веста.<br/><br/>— Дареное не передаривают, — заметил Влад. — Вот и растоптала ты последнее, что нас связывало, лисичка.<br/><br/>— Сам виноват, — огрызнулась та.<br/><br/>— Вот уж нет. Никто не виноват в добре и зле, нами творимом. И нет ничего отвратительнее, чем свою вину на других скидывать, — проронил он.<br/><br/>— Кончилось ваше время, вестник Кощеев, — сказала Веста. — И законы ваши более не действуют. Нынче всяк как удобно жить может, без оглядки.<br/><br/>— А результат один, — повторил Влад слова Кощея. — Или думаешь не в Нави после смерти оказаться? В Ад и Рай придуманный собралась? В пустоту и бессмыслие? Да хоть все люди в Яви разуверятся, не остановится колесо Рода! Суждено вам половину бытия в Яви жить, половину — в мире загробном. И лишь от поступков и чистоты души зависит, сколь скоро вновь родитесь. Ну, ещё и от желания, конечно.<br/><br/>— Долго, — отмахнулась Веста. — Успею пожить в свое удовольствие.</p><p>— От сумы да тюрьмы не зарекайся, — молвил Влад, — как и от смерти. Никому не ведом срок, ему отмеренный.</p><p>— Не каркай, Ворон, не пророчь беду! Неужто думаешь, будто я перво-наперво не позаботилась о жизни долгой, чтобы умерла я с Петром в один день, и не расстались мы даже после смерти.</p><p>Влад прикусил губу и отчаянно пожалел князя, которому руки сковали и крылья подрезали.</p><p>— Приворот чудовищен, в раба человека превращает, но спадает после перехода в другой мир, — сказал он. — Мне, Веста, и каркать не требуется: сама состряпала — самой и кушать. Очнётся князь и всё поймет. На тебя совсем другими глазами посмотрит, а сбежать от него не выйдет, поскольку привязала себя ты к нему крепко- накрепко. Знаю я, как разорвать путы сии, да теперь не открою. Не терплю, когда меня предают, Веста. Помню я добро, тобой сделанное, потому проклинать не стану: ты и без меня зла себе нажелала-наделала. Но и не помогу. Не существуешь ты для меня более. А теперь говори наконец, что передарила перо моё, а значит, и часть меня, Марье Моревне, и покончим с этим навсегда!</p><p>Кажется, в чистых глазах Весты промелькнуло понимание и страх, даже ужас от содеянного. Однако длилось то осознание лишь секунду, не более. После убедила Веста себя в том, что Влад попросту злится, оттого и предрекает ей всяческие гадости, осерчала на него и выкрикнула без малейшего сожаления:</p><p>— Отдала я перо твоё Марье Моревне за помощь в деле моём. Ты все равно оказался бесполезен, а потому мне не надобен.</p><p>В избе темнее стало. Возможно, солнце за тучу забежало, а может у Влада перед глазами Явь выцветать принялась. Миг, когда встала перед ним невероятно прекрасная женщина, Ворон не уловил, да и вряд ли мог.</p><p>— Я же говорила, будешь ты моим слугой, Влад-Ворон, — произнесла она ласково и даже, кажется с сожалением.</p><p>— Буду я в плену у тебя, душа-девица, — прекословил ей Влад, — пока Кощей за мной не явится. А коли не придёт, так тому и быть, — добавил он. — Сделал я тогда выбор свой окончательно. Никому другому служить не стану.</p><p>Он ожидал грозы и бури, обжигающей ярости и неминуемой боли. Перед внутренним взором встала темница и висящий на цепях истерзанный, измученный мужчина, в котором он сумел узнать Кощея лишь птичьим чутьём и сердцем человеческим. Однако пойти против себя было куда как горше.</p><p>«Не буду свою суть предавать, — решил Влад. — Оставлю это другим».</p><p>Однако гневаться Моревна не спешила: то ли действительно не злилась, то ли играла с ним. Только зачем бы ей это? Вот он — как на ладони и почти в полной её власти — тонкая нить отделяет от гибели.</p><p>— И до Кощея через меня не дотянешься, — добавил Влад, дабы сжечь возможность договориться, вскинул подбородок, ожидая удара. Какой он будет — острое жало отравленного ножа под рёбра али чего похуже — решать не ему. Он сказал своё слово, и не одно.</p><p>Моревна стояла спокойно, не двигаясь.</p><p>— Знаешь ли ты, от чего отказываешься? — спросила она. — Служить мне приятнее, нежели Кощею, Влад-Ворон. Хорошо в чертогах моих, спокойно. Добра я к своим слугам и союзникам, милостива ко всем.</p><p>Влад невесело усмехнулся:</p><p>— Видел я милость твою.</p><p>— Враг мне Кощей, не ты, — продолжала Моревна ласково. — Сильно он меня обидел, оттого и дала я волю гневу. Но за что мне наказывать тебя? Не за душу же чистую и сердце преданное? Не за острый ум, позволивший в царство моё пробраться и меня саму вокруг пальца обвести.</p><p>— Тогда тебе известно, что прельстить меня нечем.</p><p>Она кивнула, вздохнув тяжко.</p><p>— А напугать? Знаешь ли ты, куда попадают изгои? Спрашивал, небось, у Кощея, от кого он хранит Явь?</p><p>— От слуг твоих.</p><p>— Не только.</p><p>— Очень близок теневой мир пустоте. Нет там времени: ни дня, ни ночи. Себя в нём потеряешь, Влад-Ворон, всё забудешь. Вечность думать будешь, мучиться, а вспомнить не сумеешь. Потом смиришься, и как произойдёт это, станешь безмолвной тенью, плотью от плоти мира того окончательно.</p><p>— Значит, судьба такова.</p><p>— Не властна Макошь над теми, кто из живого источника отпил. И тебе известно о том!</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Влад, пожав плечом.</p><p>— Соглашайся! — попросила Моревна. — Иначе не будет у тебя будущего: потеряешься, заблудишься, забудешься, станешь тенью себя прежнего, а потом, когда тоска одолеет, растворишься в небытии.</p><p>Влад вздохнул и покачал головой.</p><p>Он и без Кощея о мире теней выяснил. Как немногие души способны сойти с Родова Колеса и уйти по звёздной дороге — свободные и могущественные, словно боги. Так другие, разочаровавшиеся в вечном хороводе жизни и нежизни, уходили в мир теней, откуда, как сказывали, выхода не было. Вывести душу на свет мог лишь тот, кто добровольно за ней отправится и откажется от себя самого. Только Кощею хода туда быть не могло. Конечно, окажись сильно желание, прорвался бы. Один из основополагающих законов мироздания гласил: ничего невозможного не существует. Но это тот случай, когда награда не стоила усилий.</p><p>— Почему тебя волнует, чего со мной сделается? — спросил он, прямо глядя в синие-синие, словно небо утреннее по весне, глаза Марьи Моревны.</p><p>Она промолчала.</p><p>— Да будет так, как будет, душа-девица, — молвил Влад, поняв тщетность дальнейшего ожидания. — Что ж ты не убиваешь меня?</p><p>— Жалею.</p><p>Влад фыркнул.</p><p>— Войны не хочу, — сказала она, как почудилось, искренне. — Умрёшь, и Кощей обезумеет, никому не даст ни жизни, ни смерти спокойной.</p><p>— Не станет, — возразил Влад. — Можешь не тревожиться.</p><p>— Ты нравишься мне, Влад-Ворон.</p><p>Он снова пожал плечом и посоветовал:</p><p>— Тогда не мучай, бей прямо в сердце. Не хочу осознавать миг гибели.</p><p>— Она и без меня произойдёт, — молвила Моревна и, отступив от него, повернулась к Весте.</p><p>Влад понял, что всё это время не дышал. Колкий и обжигающий воздух ворвался в грудь, едва не разорвав лёгкие. Только и расслышал про чёрную несправедливость да увидел побледневшее лицо девицы. Распекала её Моревна на чём свет стоит. А потом он упал на пол уже в птичьем обличии. Ветер подхватил под крылья, в окно бросил. Должен он был попытаться до Нави долететь.</p><p>***</p><p>Несущуюся на него тень Влад не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, шарахнулся в сторону, пропуская сокола мимо, упал на больное крыло, с большим трудом выровнялся. Сокол уже зашел на следующий круг. Финист решил воплотить свою угрозу: наверняка узнал о попытке достать князя через мир снов и о сковавшем того новом недуге, а вот о том, кто в нём повинен, не понял. У Финиста мозги истинно птичьи, потому он не размышлял, кому под силу болезнь навести, о том, что ни Кощей, ни сам Влад никогда до такого не опустились бы — тем паче. Он счёл себя вправе напасть первым.</p><p>Наверное, чувствуй он себя хоть чуточку лучше, Влад сумел бы чего-нибудь придумать: попытаться потеряться в облаках, спуститься к самой земле, затеять в поднебесье танец. Умел он уворачиваться даже от ястребов, —  что ему сокол? Да только крыло левое почти не ощущалось, а ветер то стихал, то снова подхватывал. Чувствовал Влад себя сродни неумелому пловцу, коего вода не держит.</p><p>Финист вновь упал на него. Каким чудом Влад сумел затормозить, пропуская Сокола, он и сам не ответил бы. Но третьей атаки ему не миновать и не выдержать — яснее чистого полдня то было.</p><p>Он вскрикнул не птичьим, человеческим голосом, когда спину пронзили острые когти. Финист не иначе себя орлом возомнил, собравшись унести его в когтях, словно лосося.</p><p>«Дурачина! Тяжеловата ноша для птицы, пусть и хищной, да мелковатой», — было последней мыслью Влада.</p><p>Не видел он уже, как рухнул из выси Финист под тяжестью обмякшего вороньего тела, и как растворилось то тело в воздухе. Не услышал клёкота изумлённого и слегка испуганного. Было чего бояться: одно дело потрепать, сбить с неба, унизительно в пыли и земле вывалять да позубоскалить вволю, выплеснув обиду пополам с насмешками, оставить истерзанного, израненного. И совсем другое — убить окончательно. Не хотел Финист для соперника гибели безвременной и, конечно, ярости, в которую неминуемо придет Кощей.</p><p>Ему бы на ветку сесть, обо всем поразмыслить, а он под защиту союзничка своего кинулся и тем приговор подписал обоим.</p><p>Кощей подробностей не выяснял, случившееся вмиг почувствовал. Захлестнула его чёрная, мутная волна обжигающей боли и гнева, в мгновение ока отыскал он обидчика своего Ворона, а заодно с ним и Перуна.</p><p>Не тягаться младшему богу с изначальным. К тому же, никогда не волновали Кощея вопросы своей правости и дозволенности: бил, не жалеючи, о том, что будет, если окончательно уничтожит, не задумываясь, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Он желал проучить зарвавшегося правянина и проучил: не убил всё же, но покалечил изрядно. Не помогли тому ни гром, ни молнии, ни словеса увещевающие, поскольку не собирался Кощей выслушивать оправдания. А там и до Финиста дело дошло. Убийцу жалеть незачем, но появился Велес и остановил Кощея — за миг до последнего решительного удара, пресекшего бы нить жизни, вцепился в Чернобога и оттащил, а трепещущий окровавленный комок перьев зашвырнул подальше: с глаз долой и из сердца вон.</p><p>Кощей вырвался, обернулся и… уронил руки вдоль тела, мгновенно успокаиваясь. Не безумец он, чтобы кидаться на невиновных, пусть и помешал ему Велес. К тому же, начнут биться, лишь силы зря расходуют. Оба — боги старшие, способные управлять мирозданием, а не просто огнём небесным да мечом размахивать.</p><p>— В себя пришёл? — на всякий случай уточнил Велес.</p><p>Кощей кивнул и, немедля, произнёс главное:</p><p>— Открой врата, хозяин путей.</p><p>— Хозяин путей, — передразнил Велес. — А змея куда дел?</p><p>Кощей промолчал, Велес фыркнул:</p><p>— А ещё ты хозяином ключей звал меня давеча.</p><p>Кощей криво усмехнулся, продолжая безмолвствовать.</p><p>— То-то. Ключами любой привратник ведает, для этого ни мозгов, ни мудрости не надо. А я могу дорожку проложить. Вот только сколь долга она будет…</p><p>Кощей помрачнел:</p><p>— А быстро не выйдет?</p><p>— Не много ли хочешь, царь Нави? — фыркнул Велес. — Я предупреждал, ты — не послушал.</p><p>— Не успел, — уточнил Кощей. — Собирался всё решить, когда вернётся.</p><p>— А его по дороге смерть настигла, — закончил Велес за него.</p><p>— Не мог он умереть! — прошипел Кощей. — Пил он воду из живого источника!</p><p>— А уйти туда, куда ходу тебе нет, вышло.</p><p>Кощей тихо, шипяще выругался на языке змеином, который услышав, Велес лишь хмыкнул.</p><p>— Я — не ты, и враждовать с Моревной не желаю.</p><p>— А со мной, значит… — начал Кощей, но умолк, когда Велес сжал его плечо.</p><p>— И с тобой ссориться не буду, — произнёс он примирительно, — но войти в подвалы Моревны проще, нежели в мир оживших теней. Сам же понимаешь: не сумеешь ни без её дозволения, ни… — он прервался и пристально глянул на Кощея. — Ты извечный, смерти не подвластен и её не ведаешь, а чтобы попасть туда, через себя переступить должен.</p><p>— Будет нужно — переступлю, — ответил Кощей, не поведя и бровью.</p><p>— Старый ты, древний, закостенелый... Ни уступать, ни меняться неспособен.</p><p>— Был таким, — не стал спорить Кощей. — Я сейчас вспоминаю себя прежнего — и сам же диву даюсь.</p><p>Помолчали.</p><p>— Видать, гораздо большей силой обладает человек, тебе завещанный, нежели кажется, — задумчиво проговорил Велес и кивнул чему-то своему.</p><p>Кощей прекословить не решился.</p><p>— Хорошо, — добавил Велес, — будь по-твоему, только с Моревной говорить тебе придется. Путь я открою только с её соизволения.</p><p>— Ладно… — протянул Кощей, — то справедливо.</p><p>— Ещё бы нет, — фыркнул Велес. — Но не будет смысла в том, если не собрать перья, которые раздарил птенец твой неразумный. Лишь одно к Моревне попало и сам видишь, какая беда случилась. Не тебе объяснять, какими жестокими и злыми люди бывают. Помнишь, говорил я про жестокость детей…</p><p>— Значит, соберу, — сказал Кощей, — а потом явлюсь к Моревне.</p><p>— Только не с обнажённым мечом!</p><p>— Поговорим для начала, — не стал обещать Кощей.</p><p>-4-</p><p>Изба стояла на главной улице: добротная, богатая. Семья, в ней жившая, бед не знала, однако вокруг, словно марево чёрное, висела беда. Чуть длиннее, темнее выглядели тени, чуть бледнее цвета, тусклее светило солнце. Вряд ли люди замечали это, скорее чувствовали, а вот Кощей именно видел и, пожалуй, впервые признал, что его птенец не ошибся. Побывал до этого Кощей во многих домах, сёлах и городищах. Отбирал перья чёрные, их прежних хозяев не жалея. Может, в нужде и были то люди добрые да отзывчивые, а как наелись досыта, так и полезла из них дрянь, гнусно пахнущая.</p><p>Один только и делал, что копил заморские диковины, чах над ними хуже… (здесь Кощей поперхнулся, поскольку на ум пришёл собственный образ) и постоянно желал новых приобретений. У него аж руки затряслись, когда решил, будто можно перо на нечто особенное выменять. Вот только Кощей с подобными людишками никогда дел не имел и не собирался. Ворон его был человеком. Пусть Влад и считал себя наполовину птицей, однако же принадлежал людскому племени. Оттого и пытался вести себя соответствующе. Кощей же — сам по себе. А потому мог позволить себе делать необходимое без оглядки на собственную совесть. Перо он попросту отобрал, а его прошлому обладателю сказал:</p><p>«Мёртвые поделки предпочтительнее для тебя живого мира. Опомнись, покуда можешь».</p><p>Он не раздумывал, чем обернутся слова, но так вышло, что узнал через день о гибели мужичонки. Воров в его дом Кощей не посылал, хозяин вполне мог свою жизнь сохранить, но предпочёл защищать свои «богатства», действительно предпочтя пустые поделки собственному бытию.</p><p>Второй оказался дрянью похлеще первого. Сволочью, то бишь трупом ходячим, со зловонной душонкой. Батрача на других, он чёрной злобой и завистью всё нутро себе вытравил. Влад пожалел его, найдя замерзающим под забором зимой лютой, помог, поверил россказням про бедняцкое житьё-бытьё. Не мог не поверить, ведь говорил человечишка истинную правду, как сам её видел. И напился он, и едва не умер лишь потому, что жить в бедности для него хуже смерти. Света белого он не видит — так работает, спину не смея разогнуть. А вот сути — того, что не так и тяжела работа, да и не так уж и беден этот человек, просто постоянно с богатеями себя сравнивает и пьёт, не просыхая, Ворон не приметил. И вышло то, что уж вышло: стал мужичонка богатым купцом; мог бы, наконец, выдохнуть или дело наладить, но жадность и зависть в нём лишь укрепились, а ещё — вседозволенность. К собственным работникам относился хуже, чем к шавкам приблудным.</p><p>Наказал его Кощей, жалеть и не подумал. Перо отобрал, а всё его добро, кое пришло к нему путём волшебным, нечестным, забрал, одарив им работников и всех, кто хоть раз испытал от дрянного человечка унижение. Получил тот лишь мелкую монету. Уж сколько он ни ползал перед Кощеем на брюхе, сколько ни выл, слёзы и сопли по лицу размазывая, а остался тот непреклонен.</p><p>«Тебе дали шанс себя изменить и мир вокруг, а вместо этого ты только зло на землю принёс», — ответил Кощей.</p><p>Третий, когда у него перо забрали, принялся костерить на чём свет стоит, какие-то знаки на полу черкал (Кощей аж залюбовался), о демонах сатанинских плёл и выл в голос на корявом каркающем языке. Кощей поначалу подивился: с чего бы его вестнику помогать человеку, уверовавшему в самозванца, опосля сообразил. Прекословя, находился тот в заблуждениях, касательно и обрядов, и служения. Истово верил он в истинность пришедшего из Византии культа, только стоял не за него, а против, боролся с учением, не подвергая его сомнению.</p><p>«Забавно… — пробормотал Кощей, к нему обращаясь. — Кажется, понял я своего вестника. Ты слепец, конечно, но путь свой выбрал не в стаде и осознанно. Перо не верну, но и карать не буду. Так значит, есть противоположность у божка восточного, а меня — нет?»</p><p>«Ты есмь заблуждение народа русскаго, в тутошней земле проживающего, — заявил человечек. — А существовал бы на самом деле, не сумел бы черты, кою я нанес, пересечь».</p><p>«Неужели? — усмехнулся Кощей. — Раз так, и ты существуй отдельно, а как развернётся клубок, доведя до царства моего, поговорим с тобой сызнова».</p><p>Сказал  — и был таков. Правда, прежде чем дальше отправиться, явился в дом жреца нового бога. Тот как раз собирался паству баламутить и предать выступавшего против него человечка лютой смерти. Вот с этим неинтересно было совсем. Вроде бы служитель, будто бы веру предков презирал и отвергал, называя язычеством поганым, а на коленях перед Кощеем стоял, словно раб последний, в ноги ему кланялся, лоб об пол расшибая. Само собой, отказался он от расправы и божился более не трогать отступников. Может, и врал, но, скорее всего, нет.</p><p>«Ну, смотри, — сказал ему Кощей, — коли обманешь или пустишь по его следу собак серых… то бишь, братьев по вере своей ложной, приду. И случится у нас разговор, который тебе точно не понравится».</p><p>Жрец закивал, запричитал, уверяя, что всё сделает, как ему приказано, и ещё долго подняться не смел.</p><p>«Всё же хорошо, когда по земле за тобой чёрная слава стелется и вперёд забегает, — размышлял Кощей после, — можно быть честным и в ловушки не попадать. Ещё б научить этому моего Ворона».</p><p>Он прекрасно понимал: не выйдет. Потому что он — существо древнее, испокон веков существующее, а Влад — сын вещего князя, человек и по рождению, и по сути. Не исправить этого никогда, да и не нужно.</p><p>Долго ли, коротко ли ходил Кощей по Яви, перья собирая. Всего два осталось. Весту он напоследок оставил, а в эту избу поначалу хотел войти злым ворогом, да у крыльца остановился и внимательно, пристально всё осмотрел, подмечая каждую малость. Затем отворил калитку, покосился на знак обережный. Не простой то был амулет, а брата Белобога, которого в этой местности Белуном звали.</p><p>Улыбнулся Кощей, покачал головой и осторожно пририсовал в стороне свой навник. Не в противовес брату, а дабы защита у дома и рода была твёрже камня. Мельком подумал, что осуждал Влада, а сам ничем не лучше: добровольно взял под защиту того, кого знать не знает и доселе ни разу не видывал.</p><p>«Ну и где витает твой разум, Кощей Бессмертный?» — обратился он к самому себе, но не получил ответа, да и негде его было выискать. Вместо этого взор затуманился, перед ним пронеслись воспоминания.</p><p>Мчал быстрее стрелы конь черногривый,  скалился, огонь и пар из ноздрей выпускал, ржал громче грома — туда, где в хранилище Прави стоял сосуд. Заключил в нём Род Прародитель знания прошлого, настоящего и будущего, девятью печатями запечатал. Сорвать их только Белобог мог, однако не собирался этого делать: полагал, что нельзя смертным ведать предстоящего. Коли знать свой путь до конца — тоска загрызёт. А поскольку люди свободны волей и бытие изменять способны, то могут они воспротивиться уготованному. И тогда жди беды!</p><p>Ох и не любил Кощей подобных «ловушек для разума», а отворачиваться от них полагал глупым. Всё верно брат говорил, однако сам Кощей — не человек. Владел им замысел великий: смертных под руку взять. Разве то не благо, если он, все наперёд зная, живых по верному пути направит, где требуется, соломки подстелет, от ошибок роковых убережёт?</p><p>«Всё разрушится, остановится да перепутается», — заявил тогда Велес. Впрочем, этот всегда брякал что-нибудь под руку.</p><p>Собрал Кощей войско, повёл на Правь. Боги против него встали, во главе с любимым братцем. Кощей скорее самому себе меч в грудь воткнул бы, чем ему (и что-то подсказывало: в этом случае бессмертие могло и не сработать).</p><p>Страшная то была битва. Всем миром на него одного навалились, но, казалось, сил у Кощея от этого лишь прибавилось. Один в поле не воин? — присказка для тех, кто правды своей не ведает. А у него имелась даже не правда, а истина. И плевать, что Семаргл огнём чёрную рать палил, от этого та лишь броню толще растила. Стрибог ветра насылал, да с бронёй и вес прибыл. Ничего вихри его поделать не могли.</p><p>Веселился Кощей, на поле ратное глядя. Нравилось ему щёлкать правян по носам, а то больно зазнаваться начали: спесь же обламывать необходимо, иначе к беде приведёт. Но призвали на свою сторону правяне союзников: волхвов и чародеев людских, птиц, зверей и рыб всяких. Дрогнул Кощей, поскольку мог он сколь угодно бить равных себе по силе соперников, но губить тех, кого защищал, не смел и не желал.</p><p>Сошлись с братом один на один в поединке. Но не столько бились они, сколько беседу вели, выход из битвы отыскивая, но такой, чтобы равновесие сохранить и большого ущерба всем трём мирам не нанести. Кощей уж и не помнил, кто первым из них воскликнул: да светом же! Нередко мысли у близнецов сходились, когда действовать следовало.</p><p>А дальше… просто всё оказалось. Ударили они меч о меч так, что сам воздух взорвался. Подхватила совместно рождённая сила обоих и друг от друга отбросила. Кощей в центр тёмного воинства упал, Белобог — светлого. А там уж каждый своим делом занялся. Как втолковывал братец правянам — то его дело, Кощей же повелел броню нарастить, а глаза распахнуть пошире. Зачем? Так свет же из них льётся — врагам во устрашение! Действительно ли в рядах явьих помощников удалось посеять страх и ужас, или Белобог их попридержал и велел отойти за правян — неважно. Люди, звери и птицы поле рати покинули.</p><p>Тут-то Хорс на огненной колеснице вперёд и выехал: ударил солнечными лучами по войску тёмному. А Даждьбог щит подставил, свет отразив и тем сияние приумножив. Помогал ли им Белобог, Кощей не увидел. Хотелось бы верить, что пожалел, поскольку досталось всему войску тёмному и Кощею во главе изрядно. К чести подданных будь сказано, они — ослеплённые, обожжённые, дрогнувшие и поражение испытавшие — своего предводителя не оставили. Кощей смутно помнил, как Вий на спину его себе закинул. Глаза потом на пару лечили, но то, как говорится, уже другая история.</p><p>— Ты чего стоишь здесь, мил человек?</p><p>Кощей моргнул, воспоминания отгоняя, улыбнулся женщине приветливо, взял у неё вёдра, молока полные, да на двор занёс.</p><p>— Проходи, путник, будь гостем в доме нашем.</p><p>Отказываться он не стал.</p><p>Здесь чтили законы предков, хотя первое, что бросилось в глаза — красный угол с богом чужим. Посмотрев на него, Кощей, впрочем, даже не поморщился: не было у самозванца силы, ну и пусть его, а люди… люди разберутся. Эти ведь разобрались, как даже с пришлым жить и не забывать главное.</p><p>Жили богато. Народу много. Семья крепкая. Наверное, потому и оставили при себе мальчишку неходячего. Вокруг него клубилось тёмное марево.</p><p>Выцветшие до белизны волосы. И не поймёшь: месяц ли брат названный, сед ли с младых ногтей. Кожа льняная, тонкая, под ней — ветви голубых жилок. Но то и понятно: все дни проводит в избе. Навскидку Кощей дал бы ему двенадцать годков, никак не больше, однако серый взгляд был пронзительным, ровно не дитя, а умудренный жизнью старец смотрел. А ещё малец сразу понял, к кому и зачем пришёл гость незваный.</p><p>— Держи, — откуда мальчишка достал перо, Кощей не приметил.</p><p>Чёрное на белоснежном выглядело завораживающе. Мальчишка вмиг показался не совсем человеком, хотя лицо-то простецкое, отражение отца и матери: нос картошкой, само округлое, на щеке ямочки. Только взгляд иной. Он же и менял всё впечатление.</p><p>— Я не умею излечивать, — признался Кощей.</p><p>— Разве я прошу о чём-то? — удивился отрок.</p><p>Кощей фыркнул. Видать, сказок здесь не забывали, а быть может, мальчишка сам докумекал, как с подобными гостями держаться следует.</p><p>— Твои поделки? — Кощей окинул взглядом лавку. Лежали на ней заготовки-баклуши из светлого дуба, а рядом  — уже законченные игрушки, ложки, ковшики. Необычные, в завитках резных. Такими из котла черпать жалко, любоваться впору.</p><p>— Мои. Помогаю, уж чем горазд.</p><p>Кощей улыбнулся. Знал он того, кто до подобной красы охоту имеет. А назвав его имя про себя, по верному пути направил — дело времени, когда на двор придёт. Это благодеяние он просто так сделал: захотелось.</p><p>— Так получай дар непрошенным, — сказал Кощей. — Будешь видеть скрытое. К добру, худу ли — это уж от тебя зависит.</p><p>Мальчишка посмотрел насторожено. Во взгляде — изумление. Страх нахлынул, словно волна на берег, но также быстро и отступил.</p><p>— А ты вовсе не скелет ходячий, — молвил он потрясённо.</p><p>Кощей рассмеялся. Когда-то он уже объяснял Владу, что верить вракам — дело последнее. Прежде этого стоит сесть и собственной головой помыслить. Те же сказители не раз упоминали о подвигах Кощея Бессмертного. Во зло или во благо — здесь речь не о них. Побивал он самых сильных поединщиков, ратные победы одерживал, водил армии. Способен ли на такое немощный старик или скелет ходячий? Хотя, коли нужно, Кощей надевал на себя личину измождённого путника, но именно что личину. Вот мальчишка, за неё заглянув, сильно и удивился.</p><p>— Пойду, — Кощей поднялся.</p><p>Отрок кивнул, рассматривая его остро, запоминая каждую морщинку, всякую мелочь в облике. Не иначе из дерева вздумал вырезать «претёмный» образ. Впрочем, Кощей не возражал. Всё равно никто не поверит, будто вышедший из рук умельца воин — тот самый нежить, ворующий девиц и, несмотря на своё бессмертие, постоянно умирающий от иглы переломленной.</p><p>Невдомёк людям, почему именно игла и чего она обозначает, с какой радости хранится в яйце, а то — в утке, зайце и ларце. Сколько ни кумекай о мире триедином и древе, всё воедино соединяющем, не догадаются. Что есть игла и почему, если ее переломить, смерть приходит — только сердцем понять можно, а, поняв, уже постичь разумом. Вот мальчишка, которого он одарил, сообразил, но сделал он это гораздо раньше, чем Кощей вошёл в избу.</p><p>…К Весте он ворвался, разрешения не спросив, ветром морозным — в окно, пробежал по комнате, выстудив воздух, и уселся за стол. Девица, увидав, охнула. Кувшин, который в руках держала, грохнула об пол. Брызнуло молоком и черепками во все стороны.</p><p>— Кощей… — проронила она дрожащими губами.</p><p>— Я.</p><p>Быстро кинула Веста взгляд на икону, да и опустила.</p><p>— А ты думала и рыбку съесть, и удом побаловаться? — спросил Кощей, ощущая весёлую, азартную злость. Убивал он именно в таком расположении духа, другое дело, что девке этой подобного облегчения доставлять не собирался. — Вера в несуществующего бога только тогда приятна и легка, когда его законы нарушаешь. Ведь не дозволено по чужой вере ворожить, не так ли?</p><p>— Так… — осипшим голосом проговорила Веста.</p><p>— И по ней же все боги прошлые — суть враги рода человеческого? — широко улыбнувшись, продолжил Кощей.</p><p>Веста снова в красный угол глянула. Только никто на её защиту явиться не спешил, а попытки самой ученицы Яги обережный символ создать и себя огородить Кощей развеял, не поведя и бровью.</p><p>— Послушай, царь Кощей…</p><p>— За приворот, тобою сотворённый, не перед самозванцем ответ держать станешь, а перед ним, — он кивнул на дверь, — лишённым силы и разума.</p><p>— Значит ли то, что не убьёшь меня? — вздрогнув, проронила Веста.</p><p>— Больно легко, — ответил Кощей. — Всё, как желала, сбудется. Только с этой минуты ни я, ни кто-либо другой на зов твой не откликнется, в беде не поможет, но и злом не попрекнёт. Живи сама за себя и за того, кого воли лишила. Знай, что ежели умрёт он, в то же мгновение и ты в Нави окажешься.</p><p>Как сказал, так и растворился в воздухе для Весты, но на самом деле с места не сдвинулся. Видел он сильнейшее облегчение, отпечатавшееся на лице девицы. Дурёха ещё не поняла, что произошло. Она ждала расплаты за предательство, смерти лютой и, возможно, долгой; думала, обзавелась врагом непримиримым. Да только кто она такая, чтобы Кощей Бессмертный о ней пёкся и вредил по мелочам? Имей он таких ворогов, сам себя уважать перестал бы.</p><p>Окончательно успокоившись, Веста за стол напротив села, плошку достала и хотела глянуть, сколь скоро князь на двор к ней приедет, заговор произнесла, но вода безмолвной осталась. Удивилась она, руками над плошкой поводила, ударила по глади, расплескав.</p><p>— Как так?! — спросила непонимающе.</p><p>Ответа не последовало.</p><p>— Кощей! — позвала испуганно Веста.</p><p>Тот безмолвствовал, глядя в глубину ее глаз, мутнеющих на донышке страхом и обречённостью.</p><p>— Ну ладно… — она вскочила, едва стул не опрокинув. Сама не заметила, как в лужу пролитого молока наступила, застонала от досады. — Домовой! — взвизгнула. — Какого… в избе не прибрано?!</p><p>И снова получила в ответ тишину.</p><p>Кощей некоторое время глядел, как она, глотая злые слёзы, подбирает черепки и вытирает пол. Необходимость исполнения простолюдных повседневных дел, с которыми привыкла с чужой помощью справляться, била по Весте много сильнее, нежели неспособность к ворожбе. Она ещё не знала, но догадывалась, что покинул её не только домовой, но и банник, сенной, дворовой…</p><p>На самом деле, выгонять домовых из дома — злодейство посильнее прочих, однако Кощей и не собирался делать ничего такого. Обитали здесь мелкие помощники и будут жить впредь, да только не с этой хозяйкой. Быть может, когда Веста покинет избу, станет домовой верой и правдой служить новым хозяевам, но то лишь если характерами сойдутся.</p><p>— Ай! — вскрикнула Веста, палец острым черепком поранив. — Будь ты проклят, Кощей!</p><p>Тот лишь криво усмехнулся. Не было ему от проклятий дуры ни тепло, ни холодно.</p><p>— Чтоб никогда ты не нашёл своего Ворона!</p><p>Кощей покачал головой, сложив пальцы в срамном знаке, показал Весте — всё равно не увидит.</p><p>Та же, пусть и не разглядела, будто на невидимую стену налетела, лоб расшибив.</p><p>— Бабушка! — заорала, словно надеялась до Яги воочию докричаться. — Ты ведь не оставишь?!</p><p>Бросилась она к печи, принялась огонь разжигать, постоянно приговаривая. Да только все правяне законы блюли, и пусть Кощей — не из их числа, а его решениям не противились. Была Яга сердита на свою ученицу, часто вздыхала, жалея, что вообще подобрала её и привела к себе. Дурная девка сама не понимала, чего ей надобно, всё на других заглядывалась, завидуя и желая так же, но ещё лучше. Потому клонило Весту, словно траву в день ветреный: то в одну, то в другую сторону.</p><p>Допустим, прознала Веста о Настасье, лучшей мастерице, тоже ткать и вышивать решила, но, и одного полотна не окончив, бросила. Услышала про любовь несчастливую Марьи да Ивана, тоже захотела, чтобы чувства до неба, а сердце рвалось. Выбрала парня поскромнее да покрасивше, улыбаться ему принялась, добилась, чтобы хвостом за ней ходил, а как сватов прислал, отказала. Парень тот с горя в Киев подался в дружинники, однако погиб по дороге, волками загрызенный. Проезжал мимо села богатый купец, остановился воды испить, да и влюбился без памяти во вдовую Евдокию. С собой увёз. Был купец не то, чтобы очень богатый, но языки у матрон и девок, как известно, без костей. Вмиг выдумали и хоромы едва ли не княжеские, и богатства, и слуг. Вот тогда-то Веста и решила непременно за князя выйти, любил чтобы тот, себя не помня, а умерли бы непременно в один день.</p><p>Не ответила ни Яга, ни остальные, к кому взывала. Кинулась Веста в красный угол, на колени перед доской намалёванной бухнулась и истово молиться начала. Кощей прислушался. Журчала речь, будто ручеёк, только слова пустыми были. Никакой силы в них не чувствовалось, потому никто не ответил просительнице.</p><p>— Не может быть, — прошептала Веста. — Неужто прав был Влад, пустоту поминая?.. Я теперь в этой самой пустоте и нахожусь? Барахтаюсь в ней? Ею дышу?..</p><p>Горько она заплакала. Настолько, что даже у Кощея в груди дрогнуло. Однако остался он непреклонен. Эту жизнь человеческую она выбрала, всё сама натворила и теперь получала сполна. Он же — злодей, по мнению многих — лишь воздал по заслугам. Сочла Веста ненужными старые порядки и богов — вот он ей и помог от них избавиться. А коли девка дурная не сообразила, будто тем самым от всего прочего отказывается, — то её беда и ничья более.</p><p>— Марья Моревна, прекрасная королевна! — закричала Веста. — Призываю тебя!</p><p>Потемнело в избе, тени в углах почернели и пустились в пляс, да только Веста того не увидела, лишь озираться принялась, когда шагнула в комнату прекрасная воительница.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал её Кощей.</p><p>-5-</p><p>— Обещала убить, коли позовёт снова, — заметила Моревна, глядя на сидящую у печки Весту. — Верь или нет, но мне не по сердцу поступки подобные.</p><p>Девица, никого не дозвавшись, сидела прямо на полу, слёзы по щекам размазывая и, наверняка, жалея о собственной глупости.</p><p>— Значит, не ты пришла к ней с предложением? — уточнил Кощей.</p><p>Моревна покачала головой, прошла к столу, напротив него села, локти на столешницу водрузив, и устроила подбородок на скрещенных пальцах. В ясных синих глазах блестели искры, но ни ярости, ни гнева, ни ненависти Кощей не распознал.</p><p>— Сама позвала, сама предложила. Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет.</p><p>От печи донеслись тихие всхлипы. Кощей поморщился.</p><p>— Я и не думала, будто ты умеешь быть настолько жестоким, — Моревна решила пустить разговор по другой дорожке, кивнула на Весту. Вот только вышло у неё неаккуратно. — Хочешь, всё же убью дурёху?</p><p>— Нет мне до неё никакого дела, — поведя плечом, ответил Кощей.</p><p>— Лукавишь. Иначе тебя здесь не оказалось бы. Ушёл бы сразу, со мной встречи не искал.</p><p>Тьма на миг затопила избу, удлинив тени по углам.</p><p>— Может, просто не успел? — молвил Кощей спокойно и ровно.</p><p>Моревна покачала головой.</p><p>— Ждал, что меня позовёт, когда выхода иного не останется.</p><p>— Но воспользовался ли знанием этим? — сощурился Кощей.</p><p>— По делам и награда быть должна.</p><p>Он кивнул:</p><p>— Убьёшь, как и обещала, но позже. Загадала она желание умереть с мужем в один день. Вот ты и исполнишь. Тогда же явишься перед ней, дабы перед мигом последним в Яви осознала Веста, что не исчезли мы никуда, наоборот, она сама ослепла. На том её вина полностью искуплена будет передо мной и Вороном.</p><p>— Умеешь ты сочинять красивые сказки, Кощей, — одобрила Моревна. — Будь по-твоему. А хочешь…</p><p>— Не играй со мной в хотелки! — процедил он с ледяной сталью в голосе, — ни к чему. Могу ведь и не сдержаться. Там паче известно тебе моё желание, да только исполнить не сможешь.</p><p>Она невесело усмехнулась, вмиг став ещё краше, хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда.</p><p>— Действительно не могу, Кощей. Не в моей власти тень воплотить заново. К тому же… — Моревна умолкла, но продолжила, когда зазвенела тишина меж ними от напряжения, — всё с ним очень сложно. Не как с другими.</p><p>— Поясни.</p><p>— Пил Ворон воду живую, а потому не обернулся духом бесплотным полностью. Тело человеческое у порога мира теневого спит беспробудным сном, а душа птицей в небытии носится.</p><p>Кощей позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза. «Раз так, то и возможность Влада вернуть имеется», — подумал он.</p><p>— Соседи мы с тобой, оттого и враждуем, — молвила Моревна примирительно, снова попытавшись беседу поворотить.</p><p>Кощей покачал головой:</p><p>— Гордость покоя не даёт — это вернее.</p><p>— Можно подумать, ты сам гордец не из великих, — фыркнула она и скривилась: по избе пронёсся вой, полный тоски и страдания. Даже удивительно, что издать его смогла молодая девица, а не какое-нибудь чудо-юдо болотное.</p><p>Кощей махнул рукой, полог тишины устанавливая. Он уже сказал своё слово и идти на попятный не собирался. Ворон, наверное, его не понял бы. Он, несмотря на всю свою ершистость, был добр и очень скоро вернул бы Весту в привычный, не выхолощенный мир.</p><p>«За то и поплатился. Впредь умнее станет», — злорадно подумал Кощей и поймал себя на мысли, что не хотел бы этого. Если Влад изменится, он же первым и взвоет, как дурёха подлая.</p><p>— Давай заключим перемирие, Кощей, — предложила Моревна. — Хотя бы на время.</p><p>«А ведь она боится, — изумился он. — Чует за мной правду, а за собой — зло. Неужто Влад настолько её поразил, небытие избрав?»</p><p>— Я слышу ложь, как и ты. К тому же, кому как не нам держать слово? — ответил он Моревне. — Поклянёшься не вредить ни мне, ни Владу, и я первым не нападу. Однако бить мар и мор твоих стану, не жалеючи.</p><p>— Правда у каждого своя, — сказала она. — У меня — одна. У тебя — другая. У Ворона твоего… — Моревна не договорила и отвела взгляд, чего ещё никогда на памяти Кощея не случалось. — Не хотела я ничего подобного. Только исправить не в силах.</p><p>Кощей, пожалуй, понимал. У мироздания свои законы, и чем сильнее сущность, тем больше над ней контроля. Полагать иначе только дрянные людишки способны. Лишь на словах Кощей заявлял, будто всё ему дозволено. На самом деле правилам он следовал строго. Моревна — тоже. Пообещав забрать Влада, взяла она на себя обязательства, от которых, даже раскаявшись, не смогла бы отречься. А ведь подмывало! Иначе она не затеяла бы этот разговор. У неё, если подумать, имелся отличный повод над Кощеем покуражиться, припомнив все обиды: давние и свежие, явные и надуманные. Мир теней — её вотчина: может требовать, чтобы он в её покои на пузе приполз. Кощей согласился бы и самовольно в цепи заковаться, и терпеть столько, сколько она потребует, и много на что ещё. Но нет. Пришла. Сидит. Опаляет взором васильковым. И говорит о своем сожалении.</p><p>— Не хо-те-ла, — пробуя на вкус каждый звук, повторил Кощей. — Однако и отказываться не стала.</p><p>— Конечно, — Моревна невесело улыбнулась. В избе словно светлее стало, а может, всего лишь солнце заглянуло в оконце. — Ненавидишь меня?</p><p>Она сидела напротив — прекрасна, синеглаза, светлолика, черноброва. Волосы — словно вороново крыло. Стройна, мила. И подумать о том, что почти каждого умертвить способна, не выходило. Кощей видел её насквозь, знал, какое перед ним чудовище, немало натерпелся в своё время. Он медленно покачал головой, действительно злости почти не ощущая.</p><p>— Слово произнесено, а мы не люди, чтобы от него отказываться, Кощей, — и снова она не лукавила. — Сейчас готова признать, что погорячилась и… действительно жалею. Потому и мир предлагаю.</p><p>Кощей не совладал с лицом. Брови самочинно взлетели на лоб чёрными птицами.</p><p>— Ты что же? Действительно полагала, будто Влад согласится служить тебе? — не поверил он. — Не желала в тень обращать?!</p><p>При одном взгляде на неё сердце в груди заходилось, да только знал Кощей, с кем имел дело.</p><p>— Мне никто и никогда не отказывал!</p><p>— Всё когда-нибудь случается впервые, Моревна.</p><p>Она вздохнула и призналась:</p><p>— Считала, просто слуга он. Всё выясняла, чем ты его прельстил. Выбор ведь и повернуть можно, когда он не от сердца. А у кого может быть от сердца, когда завещан с рождения?</p><p>Кощей кивнул. Он и сам полагал так вначале.</p><p>—Думала, он условия ставить начнёт. Я приняла бы. Даже не настаивала бы, чтобы с тобой не виделся. Срок установила бы вполне посильный: три года, три месяца и ещё три дня. Для тебя, Бессмертный, время пролетело бы мигом одним. Ворону твоему — урок был бы. А я отомщённой себя почувствовала. Только он…</p><p>— Не таков, чтобы торговаться, — произнёс Кощей с невольным теплом в голосе. — Ладно, Моревна, будет тебе перемирие. Путь для меня откроешь?</p><p>Она пальцы расплела, чистые ладони ему показывая:</p><p>— Слово даю: могла — открыла бы! Только богам дорога туда заказана. Для того, чтобы границы мира теневого достичь, себя преодолеть нужно, добровольно лишиться бессмертия.</p><p>Кощей ожёг её яростным взглядом, но тотчас отвернулся.</p><p>— Уж не хочешь ли ты сказать, будто мне — самому Кощею Бессмертному! — придётся железные посохи ломать и башмаки снашивать? Может, ещё и синюю поющую траву искать прикажешь?!</p><p>Она развела руками.</p><p>— Я не по злобе, Кощей. Сказки не просто так сказываются, они — не о зле и добре, они про то, как действовать следует и…</p><p>Он зло махнул рукой, прерывая её, и резко поднялся.</p><p>— Ясно, — выплюнул сквозь зубы.</p><p>— Правила одни для всех, ты во времени не ограничен, а ворону твоему… — Моревна помолчала немного, потом, однако, договорила: — всё равно. Для него нет теперь течения дней и ночей.</p><p>— А что есть? — Кощей боялся узнать ответ, но и не спросить не мог. Многое он представить был способен: от Ирия до самой глубокой океанской впадины, даже пустоту, в которой ничего нет и мгновение в вечность растягивается. Сказывали, существовали зеркальные ловушки с мирами, воображением созданные, попавшие в них жили так, как им хотелось, назад не стремились. А если ему плохо? Если…</p><p>Моревна подняла на него чистые, огромные, синие-синие глаза, в которых сверкнули слёзы. Никогда такого не случалось, чтобы она плакала. Ни разу Кощей свидетелем тому не являлся, не иначе, действительно менялся мир.</p><p>— Я не ведаю, — прошептала она. — Да, царство теней под моей рукой находится, но сама я в него не вхожа и не имею власти даже над тамошними обитателями.</p><p>Кощей поверил: кивнул и прошествовал к выходу. Лишь занося ногу через порог, выплюнул-таки слова прощальные. В миг во дворце своем оказался, на трон бросился, лицо в ладонях спрятал, да так и застыл.</p><p>Тоска гибельным холодом грудь сжала, яростным пламенем запылала гордость. Следовать тому, что в сказках сказано, считал Кощей в высшей степени унизительным. Он — не человечишка хилый, а царь Нави! Кощей Бессмертный! Чёрный бог!</p><p>К тому же, в путешествия подобного рода добрые молодцы отправлялись в основном за его смертью. А вот за сужеными, спящими беспробудным сном, — девицы-красавицы, и это… невыносимо коробило. Не говоря уж о том, что путь сам выбирал длину и преподносимые испытания. Время, конечно, в таких странствиях было не властно и над людьми, но как отнесётся дорога к бессмертному? Не примется ли водить кругами?..</p><p>Поймав себя на таких мыслях — уже не просто раздражённых, а касающихся путешествия — Кощей криво усмехнулся. По всему выходило, решение он принял.</p><p>***</p><p>Шаг, другой, третий. Вначале он отмечал, часы, дни и недели, затем они стёрлись и поблёкли, стали неважными настолько же, насколько весь прочий мир. Вчерашний день был похож на сегодняшний, сегодняшний — на завтрашний, завтрашний — на позавчерашний… и так по кругу. Менялся только пейзаж, да и то несущественно. Поля, луга, горы, широкие реки, озёра с теряющимися в тумане берегами, леса... Попадающиеся по пути городки и сёла Кощей обходил стороной. Несколько раз его пытались остановить. Он не запомнил, кто именно, а вот они наверняка уяснили, что не стоит лезть к одиноким странникам. Если, конечно, остались живы.</p><p>Наверное, даже вздумай небо с землей поменяться местами, Кощей счёл бы подобное совершенно неинтересным и неважным. Всё различие: шёл бы вверх ногами по глубокой сини, а над головой качались кроны, зеленели луга да золотились поля спелой пшеницы и ржи. Точно также, как нынче, мокнул бы он под дождем, только капли взлетали из-под ног, устремляясь ввысь.</p><p>«Забавное, должно быть, зрелище», — подумал Кощей, но как-то отстранённо, без привычного любопытства.</p><p>Дождь, словно услышав его мысли, прекратился. Похоже, тоже задумался, не стоит ли поменять направление.</p><p>«И затопить Правь, — подумал Кощей слегка злорадно. — А то некоторым, видать, совсем скучно стало. Уже не знают, куда себя деть и чем заняться».</p><p>Когда покидал свой дворец, взяв с собой краюху хлеба да чуть воды, постоянно подозревал заговор. Не иначе кому-то понадобилось отлучить его от дел, если не навсегда, то на время. Только кому — так и не придумал. Перуна он приструнил. Наверняка он не успокоится, продолжит попытки влезть в стаю самозваного божка, но и самого Кощея, и всё, с ним связанное, начнёт избегать. Финист в сторону Влада теперь посмотрит вряд ли, а хлопать крыльями на Кощея и раньше не осмеливался. Разве лишь нашепчут птички говорливые сказочку очередную какому-нибудь кощуну про витязя русского да колдуна чёрного. Но Кощею от того ни тепло, ни холодно: мало ли во что верят люди. От своры пернатой, само собой, ничего серьёзного ждать не приходится, кроме грая. Галдёж бессмысленный Кощей терпеть не мог, но на то он и чудодей великий: коли захочет, махнёт рукой и окружит себя тишиной, — ни одна алконост не докричится. Светлые боги же точно против него ничего не помыслят: близнец такого не допустит.</p><p>Может, всё же обманула его Моревна, решила чудо-юд, мар и мор в Явь нагнать?</p><p>«Пусть попробует, — подумал Кощей. — Если кто с её стороны на Калинов мост ступит, почувствую, и тогда конец перемирию».</p><p>Вспоминая их разговор во всех подробностях, Кощей изумлялся уже не столько Моревне, сколько себе самому. Его мог бы обозлить косой взгляд, неосторожное слово. Однако так, как глядела она… Её интонации смиряли гнев, умаляли жажду битвы. Нет-нет, а вспоминалось, что не только воительница Моревна, но и утешительница. Просто попадалась Кощею на глаза в этой ипостаси она очень нечасто. Видать, сильно Влад её поразил отказом своим. Он и Кощея, как нынче принято говорить, тронул до глубины души: и хотел бы оставить на время птенца глупого, столь бездарно себя раздарившего, не идти незнамо куда, а не усидел. И печаль, и тоска, и скука чёрная вмиг навалились. Всё вдруг сделалось немило. Кощей готов был хоть на изнанку вывернуться, о делах забыть и предназначении, пойти против собственной бессмертной сути, нисколько о том не жалеючи, но вернуть Влада.</p><p>Велес тоже мог играть свою игру. Являлся хранитель путей неоднозначным богом: не тёмным и не светлым, а себе на уме. Только Велес — поумнее многих и ведает, что всё тайное раньше или позднее явным окажется. А боги существуют долго. Ни к чему ему враг в лице царя Нави. Не останется же Кощей в теневом мире на вечность вечную или…</p><p>«Могу и не выбраться», — подумал он, но не испытал по этому поводу даже сожаления.</p><p>В известном ему мироздании осталось немного миров, в которых он ещё не побывал. Из некоторых даже ему получалось выбраться с большим трудом, ни в одном он не отказывался от собственной сути. Но теперь стало всё равно. Почти.</p><p>Резкий хруст заставил его поморщиться, вырывая из мерного течения реки мыслей. Вслед за звуком пришла боль: острый сук пропорол истончившуюся за долгий путь подошву железного сапога, уколол до крови.</p><p>Кощей сомкнул губы в тонкую нитку, порылся в суме и не обнаружил замены. Недавно он посох последний поломал. Теперь — сапоги сносил все до единого. Но, похоже, так цели и не достиг. Или наоборот?..</p><p>Что-то замаячило меж ветвей. Краем глаза приметил Кощей мельтешение. Обернулся, вглядываясь. Справа — лещина, слева — тёмный ельник, серый блёклый свет, падающий сверху: то сгустится чуть сумрак, то снова отступит, зыбкой хмарью забрезжит. Ночи чёрной почему-то давно уж не было. Странно, конечно, но и удобно: беспрерывно так можно идти. Кощею отдых всё же требовался, как и любому существу во всех мирах, но не столь часто, как людям и иным богам. Весь свой путь в мир теней он пребывал в постоянном полусне-полубодрствовании. До этого казалось, что Кощей уж и не чувствовал ничего вовсе, но теперь пораненная стопа ныла и дёргала, изматывала тупой болью.  </p><p>Никого он не приметил в тот раз, побрёл дальше, прихрамывая. Лес вокруг стоял тихий, присмиревший, ровно мёртвый, но зеленел, привычно взор радуя. Ни рыка звериного, ни птичьего щебета. Даже ветер, верный попутчик, и тот не шумел в мураве и кронах.</p><p>Шаг… другой. На лицо словно паутинка упала. Краски выцвели. Кощей провёл ладонью по щеке, пытаясь смахнуть, да не сумел. С досадой поморщился. Чуть помедлил, двинулся дальше. Чудилось, суждено ему вечно тут кругами ходить, покуда сам в тень не превратится.</p><p>Кто-то осторожно коснулся его щеки: легко и невесомо, почти неощутимо. Тело, пусть и уставшее, спящее наполовину,  очнулось, вскинулось вмиг. Кощей разом определил, куда смотреть надобно, но сумел различить птичий силуэт лишь прищурившись, когда призрачная… — нет! теневая! — сова, переступив с ноги на ногу, на фоне древесного ствола очутилась. Тогда же бросил Кощей взгляд на едва приметную тропку, позади него вьющуюся. Знал он: стоит шаг по ней сделать — вмиг во дворце своём окажется.</p><p>Не было большего кошмара и ужаса, чем тот, что будила в нём эта тропка. Давно не испытывал Кощей подобного искушения, но прекрасно осознавал: дважды он этим путем не пройдёт. Причём, вовсе не оттого, что дорога изменится. Попросту не решится он вновь на неё ступить.  Так и Влада не выручит, и себя тем погубит.</p><p>Кровь его — невыносимо алая в сером сумеречном мире, где не случается ни ночи чёрной, ни ясного светлого дня — сияла ярче звезд. Иной раз прикрывали её темные сгустки, мельтешили, наползали друг на друга. Но стоило глянуть пристально, как тени в страхе прыснули, под сучьями да павшей листвой схоронились.</p><p>Отвернулся от них Кощей, повёл плечами: чуял, как сверлят чужие глаза его спину. Испуганные, настороженные… Сам же всмотрелся вперёд  —  туда, где замаячил могучий пень. Как специально очутился тот у самой тропки — раньше его точно не было. Прежде, чем сесть, Кощей мыском ноги его потыкал, рукой по гладкому срубу провёл. Топором так не сладить.</p><p>«Тогда чем?..» — подумал он и рассмеялся, лес переполошив. Вот какая ему, в общем-то, разница?!</p><p>Уселся, рану промыл — странно, конечно, что воды на весь путь хватило и ещё останется, как и краюхи хлеба, — рукав от рубахи оторвал, перевязал. Краем глаза снова заметил мельтешение: нравилась здешним обитателям его кровь. Рядышком, лишь руку протяни — коснёшься, сидела сорока, вернее, её тень, глядела на перебинтованную ногу пристально.</p><p>— Отведи, куда стремлюсь, — велел Кощей, — напою.</p><p>-6-</p><p>Сорока не летела перед ним, тенью по траве стелилась, расправив крылья. Выглядела непривычно лишь вначале, потом Кощей приноровился не упускать ее из виду. Боялся взгляд оторвать и моргнуть невзначай, потому совсем дороги не запомнил. В какой-то момент сошёл с тропы; через валежник перемахнул; зло ругался сквозь зубы, когда пришлось продираться сквозь кусты терновые. Сороке-то ничто не помеха, а ему досталось изрядно. Острый сук, исчертивший щёку — словно насмешка. Рыхлая земля, просевшая под каблуком — кротовина. Хотя здесь и кроты, наверняка, тени. Зачем им рыть ходы? Оглядеться сумел только когда сорока на ветку села.</p><p>Всё тот же притихший лес кругом, небо белёсое. Ни шороха, ни шёпота, лишь сердце заполошно стучит в груди, словно птица, о клетку рёберную бьётся.</p><p>— И куда же ты завела меня… — молвил Кощей и умолк.</p><p>Впереди тьма сгущалась, низко склонённые кряжистые берёзы проход образовали, а за ними стоял дом не дом, хижина не хижина… жилище — именно это слово подходило лучше всего. Хотел Кощей вперёд шагнуть, но сорока тотчас же встрепенулась, захлопала крыльями. Видно, ходу дальше для неё не было.</p><p>— Благодарю, — бросил Кощей, доставая нож заговорённый. Диковину эту он когда-то у короля гоблинов на самоварный горшочек выменял. Троллю нож ни к чему, а Кощею — в самый раз. Он тогда постигал чары и колдовство, творимые на крови, и очень не хотел залечивать раны и царапины подолгу. Источники живой и мёртвый, конечно, неплохи, но злоупотреблять водой волшебной Кощей полагал неправильным. Раны же, нанесённые этим ножом, никогда не гноились, затягивались и пропадали в течении нескольких минут, хоть изрежься весь, а и дня не пройдёт, как вновь целым и невредимым окажешься.</p><p>«Совершенно бесполезное в бою оружие!» — сказал тогда король гоблинов, а Кощей и согласился.</p><p>Ударил он по запястью, брызнула кровь во все стороны, струйкой под ноги потекла, да и иссякла. Слетела к алой лужице сорока, стала жадно ею измазываться. Словно воробей в луже купалась, и чем дальше, тем плотней, цветастее становилась. Уж и не отличить её от птицы обычной!</p><p>«Вот я и узнал, как быть с моим Вороном», — подумал Кощей и шагнул под сень берёз.</p><p>Тёмно-синяя тоска окружала тот дом — не туман, уж это Кощей умел видеть. Ничего общего у него не было с избой на ногах куриных, но в том, что стоял он на границе, не приходилось сомневаться. На границе чего — тоже.</p><p>Шаг, другой. Кощей шёл будто против шквального ветра, которого совершенно не ощущал. Ноги переставлял с трудом. Когда до двери осталось три шага, откуда ни возьмись, бросился под ноги чёрный сгусток: щенок небольшой, поджарый, серой масти… о трёх головах. Чуть в ногу не вцепился. Кощей отшатнулся: хоть и тень, а зубами лязгает.</p><p>— Не ярись, — погрозил Кощей пальцем: — Развею.</p><p>Он не был уверен, что подобное ему удастся, но полагал уверенность в голосе делом немаловажным. Понял ли щенок речь человеческую — неизвестно, но хвост между ног втиснул и прижал к голове лопоухие уши, до того торчком стоящие. Отошёл, встал у двери и, похоже, решил смерть с честью принять.</p><p>— Хм… — протянул Кощей. — Взять тебя с собой, что ли? Подарить Змею Горынычу? У него тоже три головы.</p><p>Пёс оскалился.</p><p>Кощей усмехнулся, а сам подумал: «Кто бы мог оставить здесь такого охранничка? А дом? Не сам же собою он вырос?»</p><p>Глухое рычание достигло слуха. Оказался щенок гораздо живее здешних обитателей.</p><p>«Мог, конечно, и сам, — поразмыслил Кощей, — но маловероятно».</p><p>— Зря сомневаешься.</p><p>Голос был бесплотен, но явен. Кощей немедленно обернулся, в руке словно сам собой меч возник. Некоторое время вглядывался он в сумрак, но никого различить не смог, даже глаз горящих не увидел.</p><p>— И с кем я говорю? — наконец спросил он.</p><p>— С тем-незнамо чем, — пришёл ответ, и Кощей выдохнул с облегчением.</p><p>Он не иначе как с перепугу нафантазировал, будто теневой мир не подчиняется законам мироздания. Слишком его стращали: вначале Велес, потом Моревна. А всё же просто и даже людям та сказка известна: пойди туда — не знаю куда, принеси то — не знаю что.</p><p>— Твой дом? — спросил Кощей.</p><p>— Не-а. Того, чьи покои.</p><p>— А покои чьи?</p><p>— Того, кто спит.</p><p>— Очень содержательная беседа, — огрызнулся Кощей.</p><p>Влад, поскольку отпил из живого источника, полностью развоплотиться не мог, оттого и понадобилась ему опочивальня. Не на землице сырой же спать под дождичком. И тогда выходит, домишко, словно гриб, вырос вокруг него.</p><p>— Это правильное предположение, — сказал незнамо кто (или всё же что?..).</p><p>— А ты «кто» или «что»? — поинтересовался Кощей и пожалел об этом почти сразу, поскольку незримый собеседник очень уж надолго задумался и на дальнейшие расспросы не реагировал. Даже на ругань не ответил, когда Кощею ждать надоело.</p><p>— Сдаётся мне, зависит от того, кто ко мне обращается, — наконец выдал он.</p><p>— Тогда точно «кто», — сказал Кощей. — Не имею привычки с неодушевленными предметами разговаривать, — и тут же припомнил, как костерил последними словами попадавшие в сапоги камни, как в сердцах швырял фолианты, упавшие ему на голову, но счёл подобное несущественным.</p><p>Собеседник промолчал. Наверное, согласился, раз не решился возражать.</p><p>— А щенок? Тоже не твой?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Чей?</p><p>— Кто почивает.</p><p>Кощей удивлённо вскинул брови. Фантазии ему не занимать: мог предположить, будто Влад, переносясь в этот мир, хотел бы остаться в одиночестве. Вот и сотворил охранника. Но не настолько же, чтобы Кощея не пропускать?! Или щенок попросту не понимает, кто стоит перед ним? Маленький ведь. Глупый.</p><p>— Это верно.</p><p>— Что именно?! — раздражённо спросил Кощей.</p><p>Собеседник не отреагировал.</p><p>— Щенок — невольное создание Влада?</p><p>— Так и есть.</p><p>«Последние силы на тень истратил, бестолочь пернатая», — взъярился Кощей, но быстро смирил гнев.</p><p>Влада убивали — неудивительно, что его последним неосознанным желанием было заиметь защитника, пусть и такого. Почему щенок вышел трёхголовым — уже не так важно: Ворону на фантазию тоже не приходилось жаловаться.</p><p>— Раз ты создание Влада, то и бояться мне нечего, — Кощей подошёл близко, на корточки присел и руку протянул. Успел подумать, что его ученик мог ведь и обидеться на него. Кому как не Кощею следовало защитить своего вестника?</p><p>И моргнуть не успел, средняя голова в пальцы вцепилась, а боковые — руку с двух сторон прокусили. Несильно, почти не больно, но не вырваться. Зубы вострые-вострые. Побыли так, неподвижно, друг друга взорами меряя. А затем щенок выпустил его руку, лизнул в ладонь и отступил.</p><p>— Знаю, у кого ты легко приживёшься. За мной следуй, — усмехнулся Кощей и вошёл в дом.</p><p>Пусто в нём было: только стены да пол. Лавка стояла посреди единственной комнаты, а на ней Влад. Не мёртвый — это Кощей понял сразу. Казалось, налетался за день, умаялся, прилёг отдохнуть, тут-то сон его и сморил. Под веками глазные яблоки двигались, губы в улыбке растянулись.</p><p>— Проснись, — Кощей тронул его за плечо. Оно было тёплым, живым.</p><p>«Значит, не морок», — подумал. Предполагал он, что видит одно, а на самом деле… нет, этого он даже представлять себе не хотел.</p><p>Влад глаз не открыл, даже не пробормотал ничего спросонья.</p><p>— Вставай, Вещий! Пора нам! — громко и старательно, подпуская в голос раздраженье с нетерпением, молвил Кощей.</p><p>Ничего. По-прежнему тишь вокруг. В доме живых теней не было, щенок только у сапога устроился, почти развоплотившись.</p><p>Самое простое решение — забрать во дворец, там уже думать, как в себя привести, — Кощей отмёл сразу. Слишком хорошо представлял, чем обычно такие «сказки» оборачивались. Влад первым же и не поймет, если в его покои выстроится очередь из девиц, которым замуж невтерпёж.</p><p>«Да и кто пойдёт в тридевятое царство искать суженого? — подумал Кощей, глянул на Влада и фыркнул: — Не просто пойдут, а побегут».</p><p>Можно подумать, за ним самим не бегали, потом сказки сочиняли. Но Влад не оценит все равно. Он птица вольная, своенравная да обидчивая. Глядишь, не просто улетит, клеваться начнет.</p><p>«Клеваться — больно. Вороний клюв, конечно, не орлиный, но приятного мало», — вздохнул Кощей, поднялся и, повинуясь наитию, шагнул в самый тёмный угол.</p><p>Пропустила его тень, словно была водой мутной, а внутри неё привычный мир закончился. Шёл он в темноте и, как полагал, в пустоте. Если присматривался, маячили серебристые очертания: деревья, горы, даже дома, только были они скорее мороком. Единственное, что должно было здесь оказаться настоящим — образ дуба мокрецкого. Где бы Кощей ни путешествовал, так или иначе, тот присутствовал. В мире ледяном — причудливым айсбергом; в лавовом — полыхающим огнём; юном, едва-едва возникшем — ростком малым, только из земли вырвавшимся, но уже ветвистым. Каковым ни был бы дуб, всегда сохранял очертания дерева. Лишь по признаку этому его, порой, распознать удавалось.</p><p>Мир теневой исключением не оказался. Правда, состоял дуб из белых ниточек-чёрточек. На одних из них тень сидела, на ворона похожая. Как Кощей её разглядел, сам не понял, не иначе сердце всё же имелось у него и в трудную минуту подсказывало.</p><p>— Ворон Воронович! — позвал он по-сказочному.</p><p>Ожившая тень, а здесь весь мир состоял из них, даже не шелохнулась.</p><p>— Птица моя Вещая! — снова не то.</p><p>Но не лезть же за ним? К тому же, улететь мог в любой миг.</p><p>Задумался Кощей, а потом едва не ударил самого себя рукой по лбу в некрасивом, разве что лишь дуракам сказочным присущем жесте. Не могло быть у смерти роднее сестры, чем жизнь. А жизнь в подобных местах — это кровь. У погибших она не течёт.</p><p>Достал он нож, провёл длинную глубокую царапину, да не поперёк руки, а вдоль, вену вскрывая: так обильнее потечёт, и рана не затянется быстро. Кровь алая, ослепляющая потоком полилась. Куда падали капли, там маленькие солнца расцветали.</p><p>Земля под ногами встрепенулась конём ретивым. Приближение волны — страшной настолько, что даже ему стало не по себе, теневой, обычным зрением невидимой, но ощутимой всем нутром, способной подхватить, словно щепку, закружить и на самое дно утянуть, откуда уже не выплыть, — почувствовал Кощей явно. Внутри всё заледенело.</p><p>Стоило отступить, переждать, затем вернуться и попытаться предпринять что-нибудь иное. Волна Владу не навредила бы. Тот являлся плоть от плоти этого мира… пока. Он её и не заметит, даже не встрепенётся, останется на ветке сидеть. Однако Кощей в коем-то веке решил не прислушиваться к доводам разума. Он стоял, широко расставив ноги для пущей устойчивости. Не поможет, конечно: оторвёт от земли, закружит, заморочит, и окажется он невесть где. Хорошо, если не забудет, за кем пришёл и вообще, кто таков есть. Вот уж смешно будет: идти выручать и самому во мраке кануть. И не спасёт никто — теперь уж наверняка.</p><p>— Влад! — позвал он в третий раз, уже не рассчитывая на отклик. — Прости меня, коли вспомнишь.</p><p>Показалось, ворон встрепенулся, но рассмотреть тщательнее Кощей не успел. Ничего в мире теневом не изменилось, но нависла волна над ним, готовая сорваться в любое мгновение, дух перехватило, сердце сжалось и куда-то в пятки ухнуло. Кровь его гибелью для мира этого была, вот и стремился тот смыть капли, а заодно и угрозу. Уничтожить, выкинуть за грань, чтобы и следов не осталось. Однако прежде всего этого слетел ворон с ветки и завис прямо перед лицом Кощея, крылья распластав, защищая.</p><p>Сначала перестало существовать время, которое здесь и так-то только Кощей чувствовал, а затем исчезло остальное. Тьма мягко обняла, пустотой обернулась и, не принеся вреда, схлынула. Казалось, только-только с жизнью прощался, и вот уже вновь всё спокойно.</p><p>Ворон наземь опустился, голову набок повернул, смерив Кощея странным взглядом: не узнавал, но и улетать не торопился. Кажется, пытался разобраться, откель взялся порыв защитить. Рана пока ещё не закрылась, но кровь текла уже не столь обильно: вот-вот остановится. Кощей протянул руку. Если сорока приняла подобное подношение и воплотилась, то и Влад должен.</p><p>Ворон отшатнулся, словно от факела горящего, неожиданно в лицо ткнувшегося. Пусть сложно в птичьем облике человеческие чувства передать, но скривился и оскорбился настолько явно, что у Кощея вторично дух захватило.</p><p>— Постой! — едва успел выкрикнуть он. Почти не надеялся остановить, но птица послушала. — Не улетай!</p><p>Остатки воды и хлебные крошки больше пришлись ворону по вкусу. После того, как оттрапезничал, сел он Кощею на плечо и вновь от всего отрешился.</p><p>— Ничего-ничего, — пробормотал Кощей. — Впереди у нас — вечность. Вспомнишь.</p><p>Знал он: тело Влада, лежащее на лавке, в этот момент медленно истаивало в воздухе. Откуда? Птица, ещё мгновение назад невесомой чудившаяся, неотвратимо тяжелела. И это было настолько хорошо, что остальное неважным казалось. Кощей пока не придумал, как обратно в свой мир пройти (о кровопускании не хотел думать больше), но главной цели достиг.</p><p>— Жаль, Влад, ты говорить со мной отказываешься. Может, выход — рукой подать, настолько близко. Однако ты ж знаешь, как я умею в трёх соснах блуждать.</p><p>Ворон что-то проворчал тихо, а затем взял в клюв мочку уха, ощутимо сжал и выпустил.</p><p>Кощей усмехнулся довольно: если просыпаются привычки, то и остальное себя ждать не заставит.</p><p>Наверное, безразлично: шёл бы он или стоял на месте. Не он двигался в мире этом, тот сам перемещался относительно него. Однако привычка думать, переставляя ноги, похоже, укрепилась намертво. Потому Кощей брёл, не имея никакого разумения куда. Только цель маячила на горизонте, не приближаясь ни на вершок.</p><p>«Так и люди, вероятно», — вдруг подумал Кощей. Мысль ему не понравилась, но прогнать её не вышло: принялась зудеть комариным укусом где-то в уголочке сознания. Всё казалось, не тот он, каким был раньше, другой, чему-то научился, а вот чему именно — не ясно совсем.</p><p>— И долго мы уже так?</p><p>Кощей сбился с шага, на ровном месте споткнулся.</p><p>— Не знаю, Влад, — ответил, не скрывая радости. — Как сам думаешь?</p><p>Тот каркнул, словно выругался.</p><p>— Птичий мозг маленький, Кощей, не знал? Потому не думаю, — несколько резче, чем ожидалось, произнёс Влад.</p><p>Сердился. Наверняка на себя, но Кощей всё же решил повторить:</p><p>— Я прошу у тебя извинения.</p><p>— Не ты глупости за меня делал.</p><p>— Мне собственных хватило, знаешь ли.</p><p>Помолчали.</p><p>— Ты вообще… как здесь очутился? — наконец спросил Влад.</p><p>— Как-как… — правда вдруг унизительной показалась. Видно, немалую роль сыграла здесь последняя мысль: о том, что он сейчас совсем как человек. Потому Кощей слукавил: — Кликнул Велеса, он же у нас хранитель ключей от любых врат, пути открывает, куда угодно. Ну вот и…</p><p>Ворон никак не ответил и умолк надолго. Кощей успел понять, что снова обидел небрежением, прежде чем услышал:</p><p>— Врёшь.</p><p>Ну да, вещую птицу обмануть — постараться нужно.</p><p>— Лгу, — согласился Кощей. — Но подробности утаю, извини. Потешу самолюбие.</p><p>— Моревна согласие дала?</p><p>— Дала, — на этот раз Кощей не стал юлить. — И ничего взамен не попросила, кроме перемирия. Чем ты ее зацепил настолько?..</p><p>— Тоже, пожалуй, самолюбие потешу, — вернул ворон его слова.</p><p>С попутчиком говорливым любой путь короче вдвое, а коли попутчик этот приятен и интересен — в дюжину раз. Ни усталости, ни голода, ни жажды в теневом мире не существовало. Так-то хоть по потребностям время засечь удалось, но чего нет — того нет.</p><p>Долго ли прошли, коротко ли, но снова споткнулся Кощей на ровном месте, а осознав почему, зашипел разъярённым змеем:</p><p>— Ах… гадюка подколодная! Так и знал!</p><p>Кто-то на Калинов мост ступил, пошёл через речку Смородину!</p><p>— Держись, птица моя вещая, сейчас драться будем! — это Кощей выпалил, не задумываясь над тем, как и что делает, сходя с одной тропы на другую, в единый миг у моста оказываясь, да не по свою сторону, а противоположную: откуда мары, моры и чудо-юда приходят.</p><p>Ворон с плеча слетел, вмиг Владом обернулся. А потом Кощей застыл, вымолвить ничего не в состоянии.</p><p>— Забавно, — первым тишину Влад нарушил, голову по-птичьи к плечу наклонив.</p><p>Только затем Кощей отмер и принялся смеяться: громко и безудержно, выплёскивая раздражение, скуку, неуверенность — все-все чувства и ощущения, которые замораживал в себе и в потаённый ларчик души складывал, пока за своим Вороном шёл. Тот тоже долго серьёзным не продержался. Такое ржание не только кощеева жеребца посрамило бы, а весь табун Ягишных коней зачарованных.</p><p>Что отличает самого глупого человека от самого умного животного? Умение смеяться. Смех — это жизнь. Вот они и не могли остановиться, доказывая своё право живыми зваться. Хотя зрелище действительно смешило, да ещё как!</p><p>Стоял возле моста незыгрь — тварь вида отвратного. Из семи пастей его извергалась жижа смердящая. Кто смрад тот вдохнёт, тот вмиг помутится сознанием.  Незыгрей любили приманивать людские правители, наводили морок с их помощью. Считали, будто так проще народом управлять. Ведь можно, ничего не делая, внушать, будто печёшься о благе и справедливости. Или, правя железной рукой, из войн с соседями не вылезая, клеветать, что сами соседи нападают. Вот только забывали царьки и корольки недальновидные, кому подобные твари служат. Любой яд или морок действуют не вечно, после отравлений, коли выживает человек, наступает у него похмелье лютое, а затем прозрение и переосмысление. И сильно повезёт людским правителям, если те, кого они морочили, очнутся после их смерти — так хоть не увидят, как проклинать их станут и над трупами куражиться: может, на словах, а может, и на деле.</p><p>Стоял незыгрь и обрубком, то ли конечность ему заменяющим, то ли орган срамной (уж больно формой напоминал), лупил по опоре моста. Сам ни шагу через реку не делал, а как увидал Кощея и Ворона, вообще отполз в сторонку подальше.</p><p>— Ну, Моревна! — не выдержал Кощей. — Зря говорят, будто шутки шутить не умеешь.</p><p>Прекрасная владычица этого царства, разумеется, не ответила. Ни напутственным словом не одарила, ни о договоре не напомнила. Но, наверняка, именно она незыгря послала опоры моста околачивать: решила помочь из теневого мира выбраться. Кощей оценил. А оценив, воспылал искренней благодарностью.</p><p>«Будет мир меж нами теперь, — пообещал он мысленно. — Невесть сколь долго, но я точно первым войну не развяжу».</p><p>Перешагнул Кощей с ноги на ногу, внизу завозилось и внезапно громоподобно тявкнуло. Незыгрь посерел и так в сторону шарахнулся, что едва в реку не свалился.</p><p>— Иди ты… восвояси, — напутствовал его Кощей.</p><p>— Это… как? — удивился Влад, разглядывая трёхголового щенка.</p><p>— Тебя спросить следует.</p><p>Влад нахмурился, потом хмыкнул.</p><p>— Ну… — протянул, — пусть будет.</p><p>— Конечно, пусть, — согласился Кощей, — хоть и станет жрать в три глотки, а нас не объест. Хотя знаешь… хочу его подарить одному знакомому. Твари теневой в царстве Подсолнечном тяжеленько будет, а под землёй — в самый раз. Как думаешь?</p><p>Влад повел плечом:</p><p>— Как знаешь.</p><p>— Пойдём, Ворон, — сказал Кощей, и они тронулись. Перешли реку, да в родной Нави очутились.</p><p>Многое после ещё было, многого пока не случилось.</p><p>***</p><p>— И когда ты думаешь ему сообщить? — Велес сидел у костра, грея руки живым огнем. Тот не жалил, ласкал красивые длинные пальцы.</p><p>— Надо ли? Сам обнаружит.</p><p>— Ох, Белун… — Велес покачал головой. — Вообще-то ты власть мою ограничил. Именно я ведь путями ведаю, врата меж мирами открываю. А теперь братец твой гулять по ним может без моего на то дозволеньица, — говорил вроде и сердито, а вроде и нет — с ним не разберёшь.</p><p>— Кощей через суть свою переступил, потому может. И это правильно, — сказал Белобог. — Мир меняется. Скоро не всякий из нас сумеет по Яви словно по двору ходить. И вовсе не самозваный божок несуществующий дороги нам закроет, а сами люди.</p><p>Велес прошипел какое-то ругательство на языке змеином, Белобог решил не отвечать.</p><p>— Не много ли доверия братцу твоему?</p><p>— Он — первейший хранитель людской, нравится это кому-то или нет. К тому же, сдаётся мне, нечасто он станет прибегать к возможности в Явь лично отправиться без твоей помощи.</p><p>— Чтобы ему в Яви родиться, в Нави умереть требуется, — вздохнул Велес. — Не уверен, стал бы сам ходить дорожкой таковой.</p><p>— Вот-вот, — согласился Белобог. — Кощею не чуждо самопожертвование, пусть владеет возможностью по мирам странствовать.</p><p>Велес посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, головой покачав. Многое на языке вертелось, но себя смирил и сказал лишь:</p><p>— Пусть.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>КОНЕЦ</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>